Total Drama: Amateur Island
by SacrierDS
Summary: 12 brand new amateurs are competing for 250,000 dollars! Who's going to lose? Can you guess the winner? Find out here, on TOTAL. DRAMA. AMATEUR ISLAND. What's happened so far: The drama really starts as the merge arrives.
1. Call For Cast

_'Ello, 'ello! I am your writer, Technique Fantasy! And here I am, making my first SYOC, as well as my first Total Drama story! And i'm not British, I don't know why you would think that._

 _Okay, okay! So, Amateur Island. 12 contestants. 10 challenges. Done and done. Wait, did I say "done and done"? I meant "Not done and done". I seem to only have one contestant waiting for the story to start... Oh my, oh dear! How can I fix this?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, right! SYOC! I need 11 contestants (maximum of 1 from each; no Mary Sues/ Gary Sues) to start the story! Here's the deal!_

 _I don't want like 8 antagonists, I only want ONE._

 _Next thing to be addressed, crazy people. 0-1, that's my range. It's nice to have a comic relief character, but I feel it's unnecessary and the humor can come from plot._

 _Oh, and trust me. I will no when an OC is reused or based off someone. I guess I'll allow it if they're based off someone if they are loosely based. I guess the could look close to Alejandro but have a different personality. And I don't want to see those best friends / lovers Ok & Ta, I don't want to see that antagonist beauty queen Sa, and I don't want anyone else who's reused. _

_No one who like smokes or drinks beer or something. keep it PG please. You'd be surprised on how many I've seen out there._

 _Finally, Some things I would like. I put so many so there is variety. This will definitely raise your chances. I don't require them tho c;_

 _One Queen Bee_

 _One Antagonist_

 _One Foreigner_

 _One Crybaby_

 _One Person with a diary_

 _One Party Guy/Gal_

 _One Snob_

 _One Rich Guy/Gal_

 _One Perfectionist_

 _One Without Self-esteem_

 _One Musician_

 _One Sports Player_

 _One Technology Freak_

 _One Criminal_

 _One Nice Guy/Girl_

 _and One Princess/Prince (Someone who refuses to do dirty stuff; refuses to take insults)_

 _So, ready for the app? I'm sure you are! Well that's to bad! Just kidding c;_

 _I'll use my one contestant as an example for you c;_

 _Here it is:_

Name (ex: Macy Thomas. Last name not required)

Gender: (ex: Female)

Appearance: (I don't care about race/ethnicity/skin tone. I just want hair style [You CAN keep it plain and simple], height [5ft 5in = average], weight [137 pounds = average], clothes , and accessories [Purse, Bracelet, ]. Ex: Macy Thomas has short and wavy red hair [simple as that c;]. She is 5ft 5in tall and she weighs 150 pounds. She wears a long black sleeved undershirt under a white polo with shorts and brown shoes [no need to get specific]. She always carries her camera with her. [aaaaaaand done])

Personality: (Include their basic personality, what they'd do with the money [250,000], their athletics, and their favorite color. Ex: Macy Thomas is a just person with strong standards. She loves taking photos of people in their natural form, nothing staged. With the prize money, she'd take the cast out of the country. She is not quite strong, but she is a fast runner. Finally, her favorite color is orange.)

Likes: (Simplest thing ever. Ex: Pets, Taking Photos, Swimming)

Dislikes: (The second to most simplest thing ever. Ex: Alliances, Heights, Planes)

Fear: (Just one please. Ex: The Dark)

Relationship?: (Yay or nay, and include sexual orientation? I'm most likely only going to have like 1 couple. Sorry 'bout it. Ex: Nay.)

A or B?: (Ex: B)

Do you think they will win?: (Simple yes or no question. Ex: OF COURSE NOT. IT'S THE WRITER'S CHARACTER.)

And that concludes it! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please leave reviews on the story. Reviews = inspiration. Low reviews = Low Inspiration. Super Happy Yum Yum Time Reviews = I'M FIRIN' MY INSPIRATION (laser). ciao!


	2. Cast list 1 of 2

Okie dokie! There are 2 spots left, one male and one female! Odd how that turned out, huh? Anyways, I have most of the cast, so be prepared for the drama!

 **boys**

Ace

"Brook"

"Lux"

Theo

Jay

(Not Yet Filled)

 **girls**

Allanah

Autumn

Eva

Macy

Allison

(Not Yet Filled)

Okay, okay. I guess I didn't include it, I just assumed it was implied. But I would like you to submit your apps using MY APPLICATION. So, I'm giving out second chances c;


	3. Cast list 2 of 2

**boys**

1 Ace

2 "Brook"

3 "Lux"

4 Theo

5 Jay

6 Joshua

 **girls**

1 Allanah

2 Autumn

3 Eva

4 Macy

5 Allison

6 Sapphire

 _Et voila! There are your 12 contestants! The story should be coming pretty soon! Sorry to those who didn't make it, but there are a few that STILL didn't use my app, even when I asked you to. That was the main reason some weren't excepted, the other reason was I felt I would have a hard time writing for some characters or there just wasn't much detail in their description._


	4. Episode 1 Part 1: Story Of My Life

**A/N: Bonjour! Comment alez-vous? Whoops! Okay, there's something I want you to know.**

 **The episode theme will be different for each episode! They will usually reflect the episode's contents or just the entire season if I don't want to spoil something. c;**

 **Oh, and by the way, the "A or B" and "Do you think they will win" questions are more important than you thought/think they were. But it's too late to change anything now. c;**

 **Finally, sorry this chapter took so long. School isn't easy, y'know? I'm in 4 clubs, get homework due every day, blablabla, excuses, excuses.**

Chris McLean was standing at a dock on a much larger island in comparison to Pahkitew Island and Camp Wawanakwa. He was just putting the last touches on his hairdo when he noticed the camera. He quickly put away his comb, and waved!

"Yo!" Chris greeted, slightly embarrassed. "I'm your host for this upcoming season of Total Drama! This season, we invited twelve contestants to participate in some pretty intense challenges on a much larger island. They will each be staying in **their own individual cabins** , you know, to make things interesting. After the losing team of a challenge has been decided, they will meet in **elimination valley** , the place where they shall vote off one of their own members. In the end, there will be one left, and they will be crowned the king or queen of the island, and they will receive the grand prize: $ **250,000**! So, stay tuned for humor and friendship, and sadness and heartbreaks, this season on Total. Drama. Amateur Island!"

 _*New* Episode Theme (Story of My Life):_

 _Highschool seemed like such a blur_

 _I didn't have much interest in sports or school elections_

 _And in class, I dreamed all day about a rock 'n roll weekend_

 _And the girl in the front of the room_

 _So close yet so far you know she never seemed to notice_

 _That this silly school boy crush, wasn't just pretend_

 _Life goes by so fast_

 _You only wanna do what you think is right_

 _Close your eyes and it's past_

 _Story of my life…_

A large boat arrived, containing the 12 contestants. "Come out one at a time!" Chris shouted.

The first contestant to arrive was a girl with long red-ish orange hair with a purple headband to keep her hair out of her face. She also wore a purple leotard as well as black leggings. She skipped onto the dock, and waved at Chris. "Hi there Chris!" She greeted.

"Welcome to the island, Autumn." Chris responded. "If you could just stand over here."

Chris signalled to a spot on the dock, and Autumn nodded before walking to the indicated location.

Another girl got off the boat. She had short and wavy red hair. She wore a long black sleeved undershirt under a white polo with shorts and brown shoes and a canon camera around her neck. "Gotcha!" she said as she took a photo of Chris and Autumn.

"I didn't ask for a paparazzi!" Chris snapped. "Just stand with Autumn."

"Can I see the photo?" Autumn asked.

"Okay…" Macy agreed, "But only if you critique it."

"Sure… I guess." Autumn answered.

Macy showed Autumn the picture on her camera. "It's pretty good!" Autumn complimented.

"Pretty good? Ugh." Macy sighed.

Confessionals

Autumn - "Did I do something wrong? Macy seemed a little upset… Was it something I said?"

Macy - "I'm not showing Autumn anymore photos if she isn't going to properly critique them… It *was* a common answer, but I expected more."

Off

A messy haired, blonde, boy stepped off the boat next. He wore a short-sleeved red t-shirt with a logo showing Brutus the Buckeye, the mascot of the Ohio State Buckeyes. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans, red Nike tennis-shoes, and a backwards gray Ohio State ballcap. He nervously stepped off the boat and gave a shy wave.

"Welcome to the island, Joshua." Chris greeted before he started whispering. "I know you're a shy guy, but just try not to get eliminated first, kay?"

Joshua nodded and walked over to the others, making sure to have extra personal space. "Why so glum?" Autumn asked.

"J-Just nervous." Joshua sheepishly answered.

Another girl stepped off the boat, her hair was golden and her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing a black hoodie, dark green jeans, and a watch. "Welcome to the island, Eva." Chris greeted.

"thank you, Chris." Eva responded, standing next to the others.

"Welcome!" Macy said, snapping a photo.

"Why'd you do that?" Eva asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Personal collection." Macy shrugged. "I keep photos of people when I meet them."

"I guess that makes sense." Eva responded.

A black-haired boy got off the boat next, wearing a black t-shirt, a light blue half-jacket, black skinny jeans, and light blue sneakers along with Luxray necklace. "Welcome to the island, Lunaro." Chris greeted.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Lux." Lunaro corrected.

"Okay, sure." Chris said, writing the correction on his clipboard's cheatsheet.

"Cool." Lux responded, walking over to the others.

"Why do you want to be called Lux?" Eva asked.

"Cause Luxio and Luxray are only the BEST POKEMON, EVER." Lux said, whipping out Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray Pokemon cards. "Aren't they great?"

"Uhh, sure." Eva nodded.

Confessionals On

Eva - "I thought I was ready for anything, but this photographer and this Poke-Maniac caught me by surprise."

Lux - "These people really don't understand Pokemon, do they? I would literally do ANYTHING for something Pokemon related, and these people probably don't even know what an Eevee is. Let alone a Pikachu."

Joshua - "I-I feel l-like if I tell her, it would make everything w-weird, but Autumn is really nice. F-First friend on th-the island?"

A boy with a black snapback cap on jumped off the boat. He wore a dark muscle tee, black cargo shorts, and a pair of black converse. "What's up, Chris?" he asked, signalling for a high five.

"Yo. Welcome to the island, Ace." Chris said, fulfilling Ace's need for a high five.

Ace walked over to the other contestants, and got a high five from everyone (excluding Joshua).

Another girl appeared from the boat. She had wavy stomach-length hair and wide gray eyes. She wore a black, short sleeved, scoop neck crop top with red denim short shorts, along with black combat boots with a gold anklet with a golden heart hanging on it. "Woo!" She cheered. "Season 7!"

"That's the spirit!" Chris responded. "Welcome to the island, Allanah!"

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Allanah asked Ace.

"Pretty cool, just got accepted to a pretty famous show." Ace answered.

"Haha, radical." Allanah laughed.

Confessionals On

Allanah - "So far, so good! Everyone seems pretty cool!" She begins blushing. "Maybe some a bit more than others…"

Ace - "Allanah seems like a pretty cool girl, but everyone seems like that so far. Not like a pretty cool girl, but... You know what I mean."

Off

A tall and scrawny boy with unruly long red hair and green eyes got off the boat, wearing a black tee, blue jeans, and red sneakers. "Hiya, Chris." he said as he walked over to the others.

"Welcome, Brook." Chris introduced.

"Nice to meet ya." Brook said to Eva, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." Eva responded, giving him his desired handshake.

Another guy stepped off the boat. He had black hair that ends right above his ears and slicked back a little and forest green eyes. He wore a red muscle shirt under a black sports jacket with the number 13 on it, dark blue jeans, some black fingerless gloves, and a pair of red sneakers. On his back was an empty guitar case, since he had the guitar in his hands as he play "I Want To Be Famous". Meanwhile, Macy looked at him dreamily.

"Welcome to the island, Jay." Chris greeted.

"Thanks, Chris." Jay said, putting his guitar away and standing next to the others.

"U-Uh… Hi. C-Could… M-May I g-get a..." Macy stuttered.

"You'd like to take a photo?" Jay finished. "Sure, I guess."

"G-Great." Macy continued.

Confessionals On

Brook - "These people think I'm some sorta friend or something. Oh boy, they'll be in for a surprise."

Jay - "Chris seems cool and stuff, but Macy… She's acting weird. And frankly, I don't like it."

Macy - "Just for the record, I wasn't being 'wooed'. I j-just wanted a photo is all…" She starts to blush.

Off

Next came another girl with ebony colored hair and matching eyes. She wore a red hockey jersey along with black hockey shorts.

"Welcome to the island, Sapphire." Chris welcomed.

"Thank you, Chris." Sapphire said, walking to the others.

Another girl got off the ship, fashioning golden hair pulled into braids (Think Elsa) . She wore a jet black tank top, with a dark-green fishnet see-through shirt overtop of the tank top. She wears green leggings, ripped blue shorts, and black ankle boots.

"Welcome to the island, Allison." Chris introduced.

"Thanks." Allison responded, taking her guitar off the boat.

"Woah, you play?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Allison answered. "You too?"

"Yeah." Jay confirmed. "Maybe we can jam some time."

"Yeah, maybe." Allison agreed.

Meanwhile, Macy was twitching.

Confessionals On

Allison - "I didn't expect to find another musician, here. That's pretty sweet."

Jay - "Allison seems pretty cool. I'm looking forward to that jam session."

Off

Finally, another boy got off the boat. He had short and black spiky hair, and he wore a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Welcome to the island, Theo!" Chris introduced.

"Thanks." Theo said, walking over to the others.

"Welcome to the club." Brook conversed.

"Population 12." Theo joked.

"SO!" Chris shouted, ending all side conversations. "First things first, let's separate you into to two teams of six! On the Flaming Flamingos, we'll have: Allison, Jay, Lux, Macy, Brook, and Allanah. On the Watery Walruses: Theo, Sapphire, Ace, Eva, Joshua, and Autumn! Any questions? No? Great! Then let's get to your sleeping areas!"

 **And that concludes part 1 of the introduction. Hope you guys liked this chapter. QOTC (Question Of The Chapter): Who do you think will win, based solely on the introduction?**


	5. Episode 1 Part 2: You've got a Friend

**A/N: Woah, I lot more people like the last chapter than I thought! Thanks for the support! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **Further Ado: Lol, okay. Since last time wasn't a complete episode, this recap will just be in the author's notes!**

 **Recap (this is for those who skipped the last chapter c;) : Last time, we met our 12 contestants: Autumn, Macy, Joshua, Eva, Lunaro (Lux), Allanah, Ace, Brook, Jay, Sapphire, Allison, and Theo. Joshua and Autumn have become quick buddies, as did Allison and Jay. However, Macy's 'non-existent' affection for Jay does not approve of Allison. But more than just that has happened, as Allanah has taken a liking to Ace quickly, and Brook and Theo have become 'friends'. Finally, we picked out teams. On the Watery Walruses, there are: Theo, Sapphire, Ace, Eva, Joshua, and Autumn. On the Flaming Flamingos are: Jay, Allison, Lux, Macy, Brook, and Allanah. See what happens next right…. about…. now!**

Episode Theme ( _You've got a friend in me_ ):

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _When the road looks rough ahead_

 _And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

 _You just remember what your old pal said_

 _Boy, you've got a friend in me_

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You got troubles, and I got 'em too_

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together, we can see it through_

 _Cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

Chris walked everyone to the camping grounds, a nice mile or so from the dock. Luckily, there was water and snacks…. for Chris. Now, they're at the twelve cabins with a cafe next to them called "Le Chef". "Welcome to your shelter!" Chris said.

Some of the cabins looked cleaned, sanitary, and safe. However, the same can't be same for the others.

"The worst part was the marathon…" Allanah panted.

"It wasn't *that* bad." Ace commented.

"Anyways," Chris interrupted, "The winning team of the first challenge not only avoids elimination, but also gets first pick of the cabins."

Confessionals On

Macy: "I think I saw a roach come out of one…" She shutters. "We need to win whatever this first challenge is."

Brook: "This island is huge, _and_ it has separate cabins." He chuckles. "There are a bunch of alliances waiting to happen."

Off

"So what is the first challenge?" Macy asked.

"Hold your horses!" Chris snapped. "Someone wants to get eliminated quickly!"

"N-No! That's not i-" Macy stuttered.

"Then shush!" Chris interrupted. "Ahem, so. I guess I'll give you guys the next couple of minutes or so to get to know each other and stuff before someone's eliminated. Use this time wisely!"

Chris walked away and left the contestants alone with their luggage.

"H...He's really just leaving." Autumn stated, confused.

"Well… He said to get to know each other." Sapphire shrugged.

"Sure, sure. You can do that." Brook said, dragging Theo and Lux into one of the cabins.

"H-Hey!" Lux protested.

"You don't pick our fate too!" Theo remarked.

"I think I'm going to go too…" Joshua mumbled.

"No, wait." Autumn protested. "Three people already left, you can't leave too!"

Joshua sighed and blushed. "Fine then." he responded.

"Great!" Autumn cheered. "So what do you have in store for us, Sapphire?"

"Oh! Uhh…" Sapphire said, being caught off guard. "Well, there was this one ice breaker we did on the first team practice for my hockey team."

"Do tell!" Allanah said, taking a seat.

The others followed, the most notable seating would be Macy, Jay and Allison sitting together. "It's really simple, really." Sapphire shrugged. "Just say what you liked to do before you came here. Just a few words. For example: I'm a hockey player."

"Uh… That sounds…" Autumn began.

"Boring." Allison finished.

"Yeah." Jay agreed. "Why don't we do something like what we'd do with the money."

"I didn't say it had to be what you used to do." Sapphire mumbled.

"I don't really want to do this." Eva yawned. "I think I'm gonna get some rest before the first challenge."

"Yeah, me too." Allanah said.

"What, you're tired already?" Ace commented.

"Haha, just kidding!" Allanah said, blushing.

 _Confessionals On_

Allanah: "Of course I'm tired, we just had a freaking long walk!" she sighs, then she blushes. "But if Ace says that I shouldn't be tired, then I won't… He is an athletic guy, right? Knows how to stay healthy?"

Eva: "No, I'm not going to bed. I'm surprised no one else seeing Brook, Lux, and Theo walk away was suspicious. They're making an alliance, and I want in. I've gotta be prepared for the long run, you know?"

 _Off_

 _Cabin (W/ Brook, Lux, Theo)_

"An alliance?" Theo confirmed. "This early in the game?"

"It's never too early to start." Brook snapped.

"I guess so." Theo mumbled. "But we're not even on the same team."

"This could still work." Brook responded. "I'll just tell you who to vote off."

"And what do I get out of this?" Theo said, suspicious.

"Further in the game, obviously." Brook answered.

"Why would I want to team up with you?" Lux said.

Brook laughed. "You're the guy who likes Pokemon, right?" Brook said. "Well, guess what I just happen to have."

Brook whipped out a pitch black 3DS and a copy of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. "On this game," Brook explained, "I have 3 of every Pokemon, one male one female, and one shiny. That includes your precious Luxio, Luxray, and Shinx, correct? Wouldn't they be perfect to add to your collection?"

 _Confessionals On_

Brook: "What I said is true. There was bound to be some gamer on the island, and in this case, bribery was the answer. Looks like I came prepared."

Lux: "HOLY CRAP. The only shiny Pokemon I've caught is a shiny Pidgey, I would do ANYTHING for those Pokemon!" He calms himself down. "But I need to play it cool, I have experience with these kinds of deals."

 _Off_

"That's it?" Lux responded.

"Wh-What?" Brook said. "You're denying?"

"All your offering is 3 Pokemon?" Lux sighed.

"Uh, yeah…" Brook responded, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you what, you seem desperate." Lux said in a haggling tone. "Maybe if you were to give me the cartridge or something, then sure."

"Okay, sure. Whatever." Brook answered.

Lux reached for it and Brook slapped his hand. "Not yet, after the merge." Brook explained.

"...Fine." Lux agreed.

"Ugh, Pokenerds." Theo mumbled.

"So, what're you guys doing in here?" Eva asked, entering the room.

"Gettin' to know each other." Lux said.

"Is that so? It sounded like an alliance was forming." Eva continued.

"What do you want?" Theo asked.

"I want in." Eva responded.

"Fine." Brook said.

"Really?" Eva and Theo confirmed, startled.

"Sure, whatever." Brook stated.

"CAMPERS!" Chris announced over speakers. "IT IS TIME FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

 _Confessionals On_

Brook: "Pfft. Already in a big alliance before the first challenge." Brook shrugs. "And it's not even real. If I'm at risk, one of these noobs are going home."

Eva: "That was much easier than I expected… Huh. Something doesn't feel right."

Jay: "I guess there wasn't enough time for that jam session before the first challenge, so I guess me and Allison will just have to wait until after… If we're both still here…"

Macy: "I may or may not have 'overheard' Jay in the confessional. Him and Allison are obviously a thing about to happen. I disapprove."

 _Off_

 _End of Part 2_

 **A/N: And there you have it. Part two of episode 1. Sorry it took sooooooo long. FOORRGGIIVE ME. Or not. ;-;**

 **QOTC: Should I keep this time-before-challenge thing? Or would you rather have the story progress faster?**


	6. Episode 1 Final Part: Honor To Us All

**A/N: Bonjour! Heureux? Je sais! Eeek! Welcome back peoples! I'm glad to see that people liked the little mingling time that the contestants got, how swell! So, I'll try to fit that in before each challenge!**

 **Ugh... I feel like a doodoo bag for eliminating someone this episode. (sigh)**

 **Recap: Last time on the island, everyone was given a little break before the big challenge/elimination. Sapphire failed at hosting an ice-breaking game, Brook began an alliance with Eva, Lunaro (Lux), and Theo, Allanah was trying to impress Ace, Autumn was being uber friendly with Joshua, Jay is regretting missing his jam time with Allison, and Macy admits that she doesn't approve of Jay and Allison getting so close, all this while they waited for the challenge.**

 **Speaking of which, here we goo!**

Episode theme (Honor To Us All):

Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall

Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker  
Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll

Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all

Chris lead everyone to a large race track that happened to be designed like Luigi's Circuit, straight out of Mario Kart Wii. ( _You can Google the map if you want to follow along c;_ ) "Woah, go karts?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Yep, yep, yep." Chris confirmed. "The rules are simple. The first team to make it around the map, just once, wins. However, none of these karts work, so some tinkering will be required. You know, unless you want to push the go karts, which I highly doubt."

"Tinkering? Like cords and wires?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh-huh." Chris answered. "And your challenge begins in 3… 2… 1… Now!"

Ace, Allanah, and Theo went straight to pushing while everyone else got to work on their karts.

Confessionals On

Ace: "Cars? Not my specialty. Pushing heavy stuff? Sure."

Allanah: "Why must the *pant* person I like *pant* be athletic? It's too *pant* tiring…"

Lux: "Hotwire a car? Easy. My criminal record isn't exactly empty, y'know?"

Sapphire: "My hockey coach's probably gonna get mad at me for not pushing right away, but I'm not moving a car. That's the car's job."

Off

"Aand… Done!" Lux said before hopping into his tweaked ride.

With the push of the pedal, he zoomed off, leaving the others behind in his smoke. Next, Autumn heard her engine rev up. "Sweet!" She shouted.

However, she saw Joshua struggling with the machine from her peripheral vision. "Need some help?" she asked.

"Uh… Y-yeah…" Joshua stuttered, stepping back from the vehicle and blushing.

"Let's see…" Autumn said, connecting wires until she heard the engine.

"Thanks!" Joshua said, appreciating Autumn's help.

"Any time!" Autumn answered before speeding away in her own kart.

Joshua was next to go. Then Brook, Allison, Jay, Eva, and finally Sapphire. Leaving behind Macy. "Oh, screw it." Macy pouted as she closed the kart's hood and started pushing.

 _The Current Placements are…_

 _1st: Lunaro Ray (Lux)_

 _2nd: Sapphire Roselane_

 _3rd: Benjamin Brooklyn (Brook)_

 _4th: Jay Grim_

 _5th: Allison Wallis_

 _6th: Ace Ashford_

 _7th: Autumn McJones_

 _8th: Joshua Sanders_

 _9th: Theo Wright_

 _10th: Allanah Hallard_

 _11th: Eva Griffin_

 _12th: Macy Thomas_

Kart-Confessional (A camera in the kart dashboard)

Macy: "Crap! Last place pushing a stupid go kart! Ugh!"

Jay: "Allison is catching up pretty fast… Should I let her by?"

Eva: "I can't exactly drive that well… I keep stopping every two seconds and then I start driving again…"

Off

The contestants are approaching the first turn, a simple turn to the right. Those in mobile vehicles had an easy time overcoming it, while the pushers were sent to the end, excluding Ace of course. "Woah *pant*, I actually *pant* caught up to you guys!" Macy said, arriving at the turn.

"Yeah, but we're *pant* stuck here." Theo wheezed.

"Oh really?" Macy said, before taking a deep breath. "Challenge accepted!"

Macy went into adrenaline mode as she quickly lifted the kart and turned it another direction before continuing to push it. "Woah!" Allanah comment, impressed.

"If she can do it, I can do it!" Theo said as he copied her.

"Oh, okay then." Allanah sighed. "I'm just gonna *pant*… Stay awhile."

Further ahead, Jay merges to the side and waves, allowing Allison to pass through, while Ace starts to slow down and Autumn speeds by with Joshua. Macy and Theo pass by the slow-driving Eva, and Eva is put back into 11th place.

"Wh-What's happening!" Lux shouts, frustrated as his kart slowly comes to a halt.

Smoke emits from the engine until the entire go kart stops moving altogether. Furiously, Lux gets out the kart and starts pushing, Sapphire taking his lead. However, Brook stops his kart next to Lux's.

"Need some help?" Brook asked.

"*sigh*, Yeah." Lux admitted.

Brook steps out his kart and checks Lux's engine to find a bunch of wires attached to the wrong place. "What on Earth did you do?" Brook sighed.

"I had to do a little extra to make it go faster." Lux shrugged.

Brook sighed again, and quickly put things the way they should be. "There." He sighed.

"Thanks, bud." Lux grins, getting back into his kart.

"No prob." Brook responds before continuing to drive.

 _The current placements are…_

 _1st: Sapphire Roselane_

 _2nd: Benjamin Brooklyn (Brook)_

 _3rd: Lunaro Ray (Lux)_

 _4th: Allison Wallis_

 _5th: Jay Grim_

 _6th: Autumn McJones_

 _7th: Joshua Sanders_

 _8th: Ace Ashford_

 _9th: Macy Thomas_

 _10th: Theo Wright_

 _11th: Eva Griffin_

 _12th: Allanah Hallard_

Kart-Confessional

Brook: "Bud, huh?"

Allanah: "Just for the record, I'm not giving up. Just takin' a breather. I'll start again soon… *sigh* I hope Ace doesn't see me…"

Eva: "I don't _think_ I'm in last… Ugh, I certainly hope I'm not."

Macy: "And Macy takes 9th place! UNDERDOGS RULE!"

Ace: "This is *pant* starting to get tiring. Just *pant* pace yourself, Ace."

Autumn: "This is soo much fun! I think that even Joshua is enjoying it!"

Lux: "That was pretty cool of Brook to stop for me. I kinda don't feel right about taking Alpha Sapphire off his hands, but I'll still take it."

Sapphire: "Coach, I hope your watchin' this 'cus I'm in the lead!"

Allison: "I know Jay let me pass on purpose. He's a pretty nice guy." she giggles.

Off

Next came a swervy part on the track, another easy obstacle that the drivers can handle. However, with Sapphire going at light speed, she went off the road and into a mud puddle, getting her kart stuck. "Aw, crap." she sighed.

Benjamin, Lux, Allison, and Jay each passed her by before she could get out. She slowly got back onto the track and resumed in the race, falling from 1st to 5th.

"No. Way." Macy pants to herself as Ace arrives.

The two are stuck at the swervy track together, exhausted. "Wait." Ace says. "What if we both worked together to push the go karts straight through?"

"You mean you can't go on on your own?" Macy confirms. "Aren't you the muscle man?"

Ace blushed. "Well, I get tired too, you know. But that's not the point, do wanna go with the plan or not?"

"Oh, sure." Macy shrugs.

The two work together to push both karts across the road while Eva slowly and awkwardly drives passed them. Meanwhile, far behind, Allanah starts putting wires in the car together until her engine switches on. She gives up on trying to push the kart and starts driving.

 _the current placements are…_

 _1st: Benjamin Brooklyn (Brook)_

 _2nd: Lunaro Ray (Lux)_

 _3rd: Allison Wallis_

 _4th: Jay Grim_

 _5th: Sapphire Roselane_

 _6th: Autumn McJones_

 _7th: Joshua Sanders_

 _8th: Eva Griffin_

 _9th/10th: Macy Thomas_

 _9th/10th: Ace Ashford_

 _11th: Theo Wright_

 _12th: Allanah Hallard_

Kart-Confessional

Sapphire: "I think I officially hate mud."

Lux: "4 or 5 people just passed up Sapphire, wonder if she's still stuck. Sucks to be her!"

Macy: "Ace and I agreed on staying together for the race; turns shouldn't be a problem anymore!"

Joshua: "I've never been go karting before, and honestly, it's pretty fun. I _would_ speed up and go into the lead, but then I'd be all congratulated and stuff and I'm not ready for that kinda stuff… I wish I was though…

Theo: "Crap, I'm lagging. I think Allanah just fixed her kart; maybe I'll do the same."

Off

The contestants are at the last third of the race, and each with their own method, pass through the long merge at the end and speed up for the straight shot to the finish line. The final results are…

 _1st: Benjamin Brooklyn (Brook)_

 _2nd: Lunaro Ray (Lux)_

 _3rd: Allison Wallis_

 _4th: Jay Grim_

 _5th: Sapphire Roselane_

 _6th: Joshua Sanders_

 _7th: Autumn McJones_

 _8th/9th: Macy Thomas_

 _8th/9th: Ace Ashford_

 _10th: Eva Griffin_

 _11th: Allanah Hallard_

 _12th: Theo Wright_

"Congratulations to the Flaming Flamingos!" Chris announced as Theo finally crosses the finish line. "Everyone report back to the campgrounds so you may pick your cabins!"

Everyone walked the mile back to camp, the pushers each feeling like that had blister upon blister on the soles of their feet.

 _Going in a clockwise oval, this is the order of everyone's cabin._

Allison

Jay

Macy

Allanah

Lux

Brook

Joshua

Autumn

Ace

Sapphire

Eva

Theo

 _With that out the way, here's what happens next…_

Brook's cabin (w/ Eva, Brook, and Theo)

"I want you two to vote off Sapphire." Brook explains.

"What? Why?" Eva asks.

"First off, Theo lost the challenge for his team. You two had better vote for the same person and cross your fingers and hope that Theo isn't out." Brook explains. "Second, she almost won the challenge. She's got skill. We don't want to see skill at the merge, do we? Get. Her. Out."

Theo and Eva hesitantly nod in agreement.

Allison's cabin (w/ Jay and Allison)

"So, what songs do you know?" Jay asks.

"Just tell me the chords and I can do it." Allison responded.

"Uhh…" Jay mumbled. "I don't exactly know the notes or chords, I just rely on muscle memory, y'know?"

"Oh." Allison sighed. "Well, maybe I can teach you later."

"Sure! But why not now?" Jay asked.

"Because now is jam time!" Allison responded.

"Fine, fine." Jay said. "What about… Drops of Jupiter. Y'know, by Train."

"Sure." Allison agreed.

Allison counted to 8th beat before beginning to play the melody on her guitar. Jay soon joined in and sang the lyrics. Macy peeks into the cabin and snaps a photo and leaves. Outside, she looks at the picture and gets a little down.

Confessionals On

Macy: "Allison and Jay are perfect for eachother, and this photo proves it. *insert single tear* I'm out of their league."

Off

Elimination Valley

It's dark outside now, and it's time for the dreaded elimination ceremony where one unlucky camper has to go home.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Chris remarks. "Walruses, walruses, walruses. Losing the first challenge. *sigh*. Anyways, the six of you: Ace, Sapphire, Theo, Autumn, Joshua, and Eva, have cast votes against each other. The person with the most votes is eliminated. So, the first one safe is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eva. Next…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace. Then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Autumn. After Autumn is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joshua. The final person safe on this island is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theo! Sorry Sapphire, but your time is up!"

"Wh-What? First?" Sapphire said softly. "I… I can't believe it."

"Well, you should." Chris shrugged. "Anyways, we have one last thing for you to do! Spin the wheel of elimination!"

"Wheel? Of elimination?" Sapphire asked.

"There are 6 different modes of transportation on the Wheel of Elimination." Chris explained. "There's walking home, A boat ride home, A jet ride home, A ride on a firework, A cannon, and a catapult! Simply spin the wheel to see what you get!"

Sapphire spun the wheel with misty eyes, crossing her fingers and hoping that at least she wouldn't get something bad. Luckily for her, the wheel landed on 'Boat Ride Home'. "Aww." Chris moaned.

Chris escorted her to the docks and put her on a boat homebound.

 _*Sapphire's Goodbye*_

 _*Play Slideshow*_

Sapphire: "I'd be lying if I didn't say I had fun, but I can't believe I was eliminated first. I did so well in the challenge, I thought I'd be safe for sure. When I go home, I'm going to watch the episode… See what I did wrong or maybe what someone else did. *Sigh* This is really depressing you know. I thought I made a good impression."

*Votes*

Ace: "I'm voting for Theo. Nothing personal, he just came in last. That seems like the most reasonable reason to me."

Autumn: "I was in the bathroom when I finished the race, so I don't really know who lost… I know that Theo and Ace were pushing their go karts though! So… Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe… Sorry Ace!"

Joshua: "Wait... Chris said to vote for who we *did* want to stay or *didn't*? Ugh… Looks like i'm voting randomly (Votes for Autumn)"

Sapphire: "I'm voting for Joshua. He wasn't the one to fix his vehicle. I know there's nothing wrong with asking for help, but you can't expect to win when you are relying on everyone else, you know."

Eva: "Well… I guess we did agree on voting Sapphire, so here goes nothing."

Theo: *crosses fingers* "I hope everyone's voting for Sapphire right now and it's not just me and Eva… Please, please, please, please…"

Votes:

Theo: 1

Ace: 1

Autumn: 1

Joshua: 1

Eva: 0

Sapphire: 2

 **The real reason Sapphire is out…**

 **I accepted this character with nice plans, but when I began writing the story, It was hard to do stuff with her. It's hard for me to understand that she has a quiet personality but a chaotic mind. I feel as if I portrayed that poorly, so I wanted to end it before it got too bad.**

 **[QOTC]: Are your ship radars acting up?**


	7. Episode 2 Part 1: Hello

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Episode 2! Prepare your eyeballs! Since a lot of people liked the first one, this is part 1 (a pre-challenge chapter). I've got a load of drama for this episode!**

 **Rocket Shark: I'd love to hear your prediction!**

 **...Sorry this took so long. I've a had a bunch of distractions, from High School to Road Trips. But, here it is. Your new chapter! (I know davoid told me to update quick, but now is better than never, right?)**

"Last time on Total Drama: Amateur Island, we met our 12 contestants and split them into two teams of 6." Chris recapped. "Everyone participated in a go-kart race, and even though she was the second to finish for her team, Sapphire got a ship ride home."

 _Episode Theme (Hello):_

 _You never leave my mind_

 _My sweet, sweet Madeline_

 _Every time I look into your eyes_

 _I feel like I'm alive_

 _And I can barely make a sound_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _You can find me in the crowd_

 _Next time you come to town_

 _Every time I want to say hello_

 _Every I want to stay, I go_

 _Can't ever find the words to let you know_

 _Sometimes you plague my mind a million times_

 _Wish I could somehow let you know_

 _That all the way from here to Mexico_

 _You're the one and only girl for me_

 _Te-he tu es un, bonjour, oui oui._

 _And my tongue gets tied so quick_

 _I get so nervous I'm feeling sick_

 _I turn into the world's worst Romeo_

 _Every time I try to say hello_

 _Jay's Cabin (w/ Jay and Allison)_

'Ring, ring!' Allison's phone rang. "One second, Jay." Allison said, interrupting her 'music class'.

"Oh, okay." Jay responded quietly strumming his guitar as Allison stepped outside.

Jay flipped through one of Allison's music books, looking at the vast amounts of music. It wasn't long before Allison came back in. "I have to go." She said.

"Uh… Why?" Jay asked.

"I just do!" Allison yelled with watery eyes.

"Uh... okay..." Jay said as Allison quickly left the room.

 _Confessionals on_

Jay: "I have no clue as to why Allison is freaking out… I think it has something to do with the call?"

Allison: *bawling* "M-My boyfriend (gasp)… He just (gasp) broke up (gasp) with me!"

 _Off_

 _Macy's cabin (w/ Macy)_

"What the heck was that?" Macy said, reacting to Allison's screaming.

Macy walks outside to find Allison in tears. "Allison?" Macy asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Allison responded, trying to act as if she weren't crying.

Macy looked unamused. "What's wrong?" she persisted.

Allison sniffled before she began to explain. "M-My boyfriend… Ex-boyfriend, Isaac… He just called me… And… We… We… He broke up with me!"

 _Confessionals On_

Macy: "She had a BOYFRIEND? I didn't have to worry? So Jay is free?... Not that I like him… Ugh, but Allison's in such a bad state… Crimedy, I must be crazy…"

 _Off_

"Well…" Macy began. "There's are a lot of fish in the sea… Musical fish… That play guitar…"

"Jay, you mean?" Allison asked.

"... Yeah, I mean Jay." Macy confirmed.

"Really? That doesn't seem very likely…" Allison denied.

Macy facepalmed. She took out her camera and showed Allison the photos. "When did you take these?!" Allison questioned.

"That's not important." Macy snapped. "What's important is…. You two are perfect for eachother… And I can't believe you haven't noticed that yet."

"No way." Allison denied. "...Well... he does like music… And his voice is very nice… And he doesn't look too shabby, either…"

"Seeee?" Macy responded with an 'I-told-you-so' tone.

Allison started to blush. "Maybe you're right… But… Does he feel the same about me?"

"Well, only time will tell." Macy shrugged.

"Thanks, Macy." Allison said, returning to her cabin.

 _Confessionals On_

Allison: "Me and Jay? I mean he's nice and all… But, I'm not sure if I'm ready to start this dating thing again… And I'm not even sure if he likes me!"

Macy: (Cringes) "That was the HARDEST thing ever… But… I guess it was the right thing to do…"

 _Off_

 _Brook's Cabin (W/ Brook, Theo, and Lux)_

Theo and Lux are just entering the room, telling to meet there by Brook. Apparently, he has urgent news.

"It seems as though we have a _mole_ in our alliance." Brook said, sounding slightly upset.

Lux and Theo look at each other suspiciously. "No, it's not one of you." Brook commented. "It's the other one. Eva."

"What?" Theo said.

"Yep." Brook confirmed. "She's in another alliance, she's selfish enough to join another team behind our back."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Lux said, getting a bit frustrated.

"Do we confront her?" Theo asked.

"No." Brook denied. "Make her lose the challenge. Sabotage her. Get the Walruses to vote her out."

"Why can't we just tell everyone what she did?" Theo asked.

"Because then they'd know we're in an alliance, and that is a big no-no." Brook explained.

 _Confessionals On_

Theo: "I didn't think Eva seemed like the double-crossing type… I hope trust doesn't become an issue in this season…"

Lux: "Eva seriously tried to take us down?! Looks like she's going down!"

Brook: "Ha! I could barely hold in my laugh! They believed it! My plan's simple really, insure the other team's defeat. If the Walruses keep losing, then I'll keep winning."

 _Off_

"CAMPERS!" Chris voice boomed over the speakers! "It's time for your second challenge! Also known as: Lucky Door!"

 _Confessionals On_

Brook: "Crap. How could we sabotage _anyone_ during a luck challenge?"

Autumn: "Luck? I have _LOADS_ of that stuff! Once, during our school dance, I tripped and fell… But I found 40 dollars on the ground!"

Joshua: "(Sigh) Another challenge? That's just an opportunity for me to lose… Couldn't we all win?"

Eva: "I must say, I have a good feeling about this. I guess luck sorta brought me here, so it might as well help me win!"

 _Off_

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. It was kind of rushed. I had this whole "OMIGOSH" moment and was all "I haven't updated this in forever!". However, I promise that the next chapter will be longer (maybe the longest), and will be more intriguing. I WISH GOODNESS UPON YOUR SOUL!**


	8. Episode 2 Part 2: This is Halloween

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Don't worry, I remember what I said. This chapter will be longer than the previous one to make up for the last chapter's lackluster. By the way, I don't own Total Drama… Just you know… Putting that out there… Disclaimer… Amyways, here it is. Chapter 2, challenge chapter.**

 **Oh, and also. Prepare to be a little spooked.**

 _Episode Theme (This Is Halloween):_

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!

This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

"This doesn't look like a place to play something called 'lucky doors'." Eva commented.

"You're right." Chris responded. "I lied."

"You what?"

Chris had lead everyone to his mansion, and everyone went inside. "This place is huge!" Autumn said in awe.

"But it's kind of… eerie…" Joshua commented.

The room was decorated for Halloween. Everything in different shades of black and red. There were doors decorated to look like coffins and fake cobwebs everywhere. What seemed to be fake spikes were connected to the ceiling and the room had the lighting of a movie theater. "Yeah, I lied." Chris continued. "Your challenge will be to simply spend the night in here."

"Just spend the night?" Brook asked.

"Yep." Chris nodded.

Chris scattered sleeping bags around on the floor for the contestants and he went up to the master bedroom.

"Chris surely knows how to decorate a place, huh?" Allison agreed.

"I think he went a bit too far." Jay commented. "Too many coffins and cobwebs."

"Wait, shush…" Lux interrupted. "Do you guys hear that?"

"A-Are those footsteps?" Joshua responded, tucking his head into his shirt. "But… Isn't everyone here already?"

"Oh, that was just me! Sorry." Theo apologized. "Just tapping on this desk I found."

"Please. Don't do that." Joshua begged.

"Fine, fine." Theo answered.

"You don't need to worry so much, Josh." Autumn said. "Ghost, zombies, and all those other things aren't real."

"Well, we can't say that for sure." Brook shrugged, giving Joshua goosebumps.

"Don't listen to Brook." Autumn comforted. "He's on the other team. He's just trying to psych you out."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Joshua gulped.

"SO. How's it going with Jay?" Macy asked Allison.

"Shh!" Allison hushed. "I haven't said anything yet."

"Really?" Macy sighed. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh… No. I guess not." Allison blushed. "But… No one really wants to make the first move, y'know?"

"Well… I guess I wouldn't… Exactly… Know that…" Macy slowly, but surely, admitted. "I've never had a 'sweet heart'."

"And _you're_ giving _me_ advice?" Allison remarked.

"Well, you don't need experience for _everything_." Macy responded. "You seem like you don't know what you're doing anyways."

"...I guess you're right…" Allison coughed. "Anyways, I guess I just haven't found the right moment to tell him…"

"When is the right moment going to be?" Macy asked.

"I don't know!" Allison admitted. "All I know is that it isn't the right moment right now."

"Fine, fine." Macy sighed.

Then, everyone heard a long and loud creak. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Eva shouted, startled.

People started to shoot looks at Theo. "It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Theo responded.

"Then what the heck was it?" Joshua muttered.

"Wait a sec…" Brook said. "...Eight...Nine...Ten… Someone's missing!"

"Who?" Autumn asked. "There's Me, Joshua, Macy, Allanah, you, Allison, Lux, Jay, Theo, Ace, and… Wait… Where's Eva!?"

"She was literally here a few seconds ago!" Allanah remarked.

"This is NOT okay!" Joshua said, retreating into his shirt.

"People don't just disappear." Ace stated. "She's gotta be here somewhere…"

"Do you think she went outsid-" Autumn began.

"I'll check!" Joshua hastily volunteered.

Joshua ran over to the door, and pushed, only to find that it was locked. "It won't budge!" He whined.

"Wait, what?!" Autumn shouted, rushing to Joshua's side to help push. "Chris locked us in here!"

"Well that just makes things obvious." Brook stated.

"How so?" Allison asked.

"It's simple, really." Brook explained. "This is obviously part of Chris' dumb challenge. Lock us in some spooky room for a few hours and see what happens."

"Sounds like Chris…" Ace responded.

 _Confessionals On_

Allison: "I don't feel like this is the right time to confess anything to Jay, and Chris REALLY isn't helping."

Theo: "And everyone that I was the one who made that creaking noise! Ha!"

Joshua: "Mansions are now going high on my do-not-go-to list… "

 _Confessionals Off_

Suddenly there was a quick and loud bang, and something flew right by Allison's head. "Allison, move!" Macy shouted, tackling Allison.

"What the heck!" Allison remarked.

"You didn't just see that thing fly by you?" Macy asked.

"No!" Allison answered, and with a blink, Macy was gone.

"What was that?" Allanah asked.

"Look! There's a hole in the wall!" Theo pointed out.

"MACY'S GONE!" Allison shouted.

"What?! What happened to her?" Ace questioned.

"I… I don't know!" Allison responded. "She pushed me out the way, and we were just talking! Then she disappeared!"

"J-Just disappeared?" Joshua shivered.

"Exactly!" Allison confirmed.

"AHEM." Brook interrupted. "We've already been through this! Chris' challenge, remember?!"

"Yeah, but she was literally in my face!" Allison snapped. "How could this be a challenge?! People can't be moved that fast!"

"Oh gosh, she's right…" Joshua said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Whatever this is, this is really starting to bother me…" Theo stated.

"I hope it's just Chris…" Autumn said.

Suddenly, cling! Clang! The ceiling dropped down a bit.

"OOooooooh crap!" Allanah cried.

"TH-THE CEILING! IT JUST DROPPED!" Autumn whimpered.

"AND SOMEONE ELSE IS GONE!" Allison pointed out. "WHERE'S JOSHUA!?"

"A-And Allanah!" Autumn continued. "She was just here! She was just talking! She's gone too?!"

Cling! Clang!

"Crap!" Brook shouted. "These dumb spikes better be fake!"

"What kind of mansion is this?!" Lux yelled.

"There's no way that this is just a challenge!" Ace debated. "Chris wouldn't have a death mansion like this!"

"I just hope that the ceiling doesn't come all the way down!" Jay remarked. "Wait… Allison's missing now!"

The coffins flung open to show Eva impaled, Macy frozen, Joshua hung, Allanah with a broken neck, Allison covered in major cuts and bruises, and Autumn with a bash in her head.

"Oh crap!" Jay shouted, looking away.

"That's where everyone went?" Brook said, blocking some of his vision with his hand.

"But… Autumn was here just a few seconds ago!" Ace said. "And…. Where the heck is Th-"

He stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw two skeletons hanging from the ceiling dressed as Theo and Brook.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ace shouted.

"What is going on!" Jay yelled.

Cling! Clang! The ceiling was starting to get quite low.

"Just… Get down, guys!" Jay commanded.

"Craaap! Where the heck did Ace go!" Lux shouted.

Jay turned around to find a bloody human-shaped lump in the wall. "No way!" Jay shouted.

Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang!

Lux knelt down, closed his eyes, and braced himself as the ceiling quickly lowered. He felt a spike touch the back of his neck, and he sprung up… In Le Chef. "Wh-What?" Lux said, confused.

"Aw, yeah!" Allanah cheered.

"You did it!" Macy congratulated.

"Ugh." Ace sighed.

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me what just happened?" Lux begged.

"I can handle that." Chris said. "It was all a simulation to test bravery that everyone went through, and you came out on top for your team! Congratulations to the Flaming Flamingos! But, I'll be seeing you Watery Walruses at Elimination Valley tonight!"

 **A/N: There ya go! Hope it was at least a little spooky for you to read. I can easily say that I'm not the best horror writer. :P Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. I made it especially for you! c;**

 **QOTC: What are you dressing up as? You know, for Halloween?**


	9. Episode 2 Part 3: Why can't we?

**A/N: Woah, that took a long time for an elimination... Probably because I didn't (forgot to) put the elimination ceremony in the last episode... Awkwaaaard... Anyways, here's an elimination ceremony episode that I'll try to stretch.**

 _Episode Theme (Why Can't We Be Friends?):  
_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _I seen you 'round for a long, long time, yeah_

 _I remembered you when you drink my wine_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _I've seen you walkin' down in Chinatown_

 _I called you but you could not look around_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

 _Why can't we be friends?_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Chris shamed. "Two losses in a row, Watery Walruses... No bueno."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Eva sighed.

Confessionals On

Eva: "I don't know what happened, but I couldn't find Lux, Brooke, or Theo before the ceremony... Something's fishy..."

Theo: "Eva is going DOWN. She betrayed the alliance! But, we didn't even need to do anything. She was the first one eliminated, she should be out, right?"

Ace: "Joshua was REALLY freaking out during the challenge. If the challenge was really to test bravery, then he should probably be out... Right?"

Confessionals Off

"So..." Chris said. "Walruses. Let's see who is getting eliminated tonight!"

"Where were you guys earlier tonight?" Eva whispered to Theo.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know." Theo responded quietly.

"What is your problem? Did I do something to you? What's your damage?" Eva demanded.

"Oh, like you don't know." Theo aggressively whispered.

"I DON'T!" Eva responded, equally as intense.

Confessionals On

Theo: "I'm starting to really think she might not know what she did wrong..."

Eva: "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GUY'S DEAL?"

Confessionals Off

"The first one safe is... Theo!" Chris announced.

Theo was slightly relieved, yet he felt a little guilty and confused.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The next one safe is... Autumn." Chris continued.

Eva gave a look to Theo that portrayed a look of betrayal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The next safe person is... Ace." Chris continued.

The last two were Joshua and Eva, both whom flashed each other looks of fear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The last one safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joshua. Eva, I apologize... But, I'm not sorry. Eva, you have been eliminated."

"Dang it..." Eva complained.

"See ya, Eva." Autumn waved.

"Whatever. Catch you guys at the finale." Eva moaned.

"Hey, you can't leave just yet." Chris said. "You still have to spin the wheel of elimination!"

"CRAP!" Eva yelled.

Eva spun the wheel with all her might, hoping that it would land on 'Boat Ride Home' as it did for Sapphire. Canon. Catapult. Boat Ride. Firework. Walk. Jet. Canon. Catapult.. Boat Ride.. Firework.. Walk.. Jet.. Canon... Catapult... Boat Ride... Firework... Walk... Jet... Canon... Catapult... Boat Ride... Firework... Walk... Jet... Canon... Catapult...Boat Ride... Firework... WALK!

"Oh, come on!" Chris complained. "Two boring ones in a row? Whatever... I guess you'll be walking home then, Eva."

"Walk? We're on an islan-" Eva said before getting interrupted.

"Then SWIM home!" Chris said while correcting the wheel with a red permanent marker.

*Eva's Goodbye*

*Play Slideshow*

Eva: "I can't believe I got stabbed in the back by my team... I thought I was off to a good start... I got into an alliance quick, I didn't come in last in the race... I kept Theo in the game after that race, I guess it was too much to ask for him to do the same..."

*Votes*

Ace: "Sorry Joshua. You seem like the most cowardly. The only way you wouldn't lose would be if Chris had rigged the votes, I'm sure the others are voting the same way."

Joshua: "Uh... I'm fairly sure I heard Chris say to vote for someone we DON'T want to stay... So I guess I'll vote Eva... She was eliminated from the challenge first, after all."

Autumn: "Bye, bye, Eva. Nothing personal, you were just out of the challenge first... You're not exactly what I'm looking for in a team mate right now..."

Eva: "No one told me who to vote! I'm hyperventilating! I was not prepared for this!... Come on, Eva, focus! What did Brook say last time... Vote for the strongest member? I guess that would be... Ace... Please Theo, be voting for the same person!"

Theo: "I cannot believe what Eva did! Joining another alliance behind our backs! That is not okay! It's time for you to go, Eva!"

Votes:

Theo: 0

Ace: 1

Autumn: 0

Joshua: 1

Eva: 3

 **The real reason Eva is out...**

 **No, it's not because the canon Eva was eliminated second, that was (slightly) coincidental. I looked at her app and was all, "she'd make it far". Then, when she entered the alliance, I thought "She doesn't really fit in here". Then I thought "What someone do if someone felt that someone else didn't fit in?" Get rid of them! So, apologies to WhiteFour, but your character has been eliminated.**

 **[QOTC]: The next episode is going to be quite unexpected... Could you guess what happens?**


	10. Episode 3 Only Part: Vanilla Twilight

**A/N:** **The campers will instead be forced to say goodbye to one of their friends. By the way, this will only be one chapter; no parts. Sorry this took so long. I was halfway threw with this chapter, but I didn't really like where it was going, so I redid it! The surprise by the way: The _ popular character is getting eliminated... You probably filled in that blank :P**

Episode Theme ( _Vanilla Twilight_ ):

 _The stars lean down to kiss you_  
 _And I lie awake and miss you_  
 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_  
 _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
 _But I'll miss your arms around me_  
 _I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
 _'Cause I wish you were here_

 _I'll watch the night turn light blue_  
 _But it's not the same without you_  
 _Because it takes two to whisper quietly_  
 _The silence isn't so bad_  
 _'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
 _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
 _Are right where yours fit perfectly_

The remaining contestants (Autumn, Jay, Macy, Theo, Allison, Ace, Allanah, Brook, Lunaro, and Joshua.) are all sitting down in elimination valley, apparently Chris had an announcement for them. "Good morning, teams!" Chris began. "Today we'll be jumping right to it. No voting, no challenge, just this."

"Just what?" Brook asked.

"Please don't be an elimination ceremony..." Joshua whispered as he crossed his fingers.

"An elimination ceremony!" Chris announced.

"But... Which team is losing someone?" Macy asked. "Is... Is this the merge already?"

"Of course not!" Chris denied. "Just a way to send someone home. So, before I reveal who gets eliminated, I guess I'll let you all say a few things in the confessional or whatever."

 _Confessionals On_

Ace: "I _really_ have no clue to what Chris is planning, I hope I'm still here tomorrow..."

Allanah: "Geez, Chris. Can't a lady get by a week without having to say 'goodbye forever' to someone? Holy camoly..."

Joshua: "I flipping jinxed it! Why can't I keep my mouth shut? The other team already has a lead when it comes to players, I just hope they lose a team mate for once... I mean that in the nicest possible way of course!.. I hope they don't see this..."

Macy: "There's no way this is going to end well. I hope I'm not going home, I've been here for like, 2 seconds! And I've really been slacking in my photos lately..."

Brook: "Chris is probably just gonna eliminate our favorite camper just to mess with us, looks like I'm not on the chopping block!"

Lux: "Why can't Chris ever just be straight to the point? He's so annoying sometimes... At least tell us who's being eliminated!"

Theo: "Yikes, I hope it's not one of those eliminated contestant vote-thingies. Eva's probably pissed with me... Hey! Eva saw the episode, right! She should know that It's not my fault she was eliminated! So... Does that mean... Brook!?"

Allison: "Please don't be me or Jay, please don't be me or Jay! I know Macy's trying hard to hook us up, but I can't find the right time!... Yikes... Better now than never..."

Jay: "This sucks, I'm about to lose a bandmate, maybe. Don't you dare lose, Allison."

Autumn: "Dun, dun, dun! Random elimination!.. Or something like that. I don't really wanna see anyone go home though, I'm starting to really like some of these people..."

 _Confessionals Off_

Theo anxiously began finger-drumming on his leg as Autumn returned from the confessional while Macy began snapping pictures for memory. "With all that done." Chris said. "Time for the eliminations! The least popular competitor of the series shall be eliminated! If I do not call your name, you will be spinning the Elimination Wheel!"

Joshua's face turned into a frown as unhappy thoughts crowded his mind. Even Brook seemed a little nervous, knowing that his history on the island wasn't the nicest. "So. The first person, aka the most talked about person, who's safe is... Lux!"

"What?" Lux said in disbelief.

Chris shrugged. "Yep, I'm pretty surprised too. Anyways, next safe people are Autumn and Ace!"

"Woohoo!" Ace cheered as he high-fived Autumn.

"Next safe people are... Allanah and Brook!"

Brook had a quiet sigh of relief as Allanah did a fist pump.

"And Joshua, you're also safe!"

Joshua took a deep breath out as Autumn gave him a pat on the back.

"So. Macy. Allison. Theo. Jay. You four are the least popular. But some are more popular than the others."

The four of them gulped simultaneously. "Allison, Jay, the two of you're safe."

The two hugged until Jay awkwardly backed off. Meanwhile, Macy and Theo looked at each other, their eyes stricken with fear.

"The last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theo. I'm sorry, yet not sorry, Macy. You are out. Please escort yourself to the Wheel of Elimination."

Macy looked shocked, as did Allison. Macy gave a pitiful smile as she gave a two-thumbs-up to Allison as she stood up and walked to the Elimination Wheel. She gave it quite the spin, only for it to slowly, but surely, land on... Cannon. "What?!" Macy shouted.

"Finally!" Chris said. "An _interesting_ elimination ceremony."

With the pull of a lever, a cannon appeared out of a trap door in the ground. "Well what are you waiting for?" Chris said.

"Y-You can't be serious..." Macy responded.

"JUST GET IN!" Chris commanded, making Macy carefully, yet hastily, enter the contraption.

And with the push of a button, Macy was sent off into the sky lightning fast. "Ah, I miss the cannoning days of Pahkitew Island." Chris reminisced. "Anyways, that's it for Macy. Go back to your cabins and do whatever you want."

 _*Macy's Goodbye*_

 _*Play Slideshow*_

 _Macy: "Yikes... Kinda hurts to know I was one of the least popular contestants according to the fanbase... Like really, it hurts. But, I guess I did have an... Interesting time. Allison, I'm rooting for you to win the million! And hurry up and ask Jay out already! Geez!.."_

 **A/N: Macy, you're out! Bon voyage! Anyways, I looked through the reviews for this story and eliminated the least talked about character. Actually, there was a four way tie for least popular, and through whatever stupid process I did, I chose to eliminate Macy.**

 **!Rare!: Ah! A rare symbol... ping... thing. That means that something will only appear every few chapters or so. In this case- What was the story originally gonna be like?:**

 **At first, I made so many elimination orders. Ones where Macy was eliminated first to ones where Ace was out first. Originally, Macy was to be out _right_ after the merge, but then I was all "Wait! I wanna use this idea instead!" And this challenge was created! By the way, in the prototype of this story, Autumn and Joshua were simultaneously eliminated in a double elimination where everyone's secrets were revealed and teams didn't matter, an elimination where it wasn't the merge but everyone still voted. However, when writing this chapter, I didn't like how it was turning out. Also, Sapphire was originally gonna be one of the winners. Yes, I said "one of the winners", implying there will be alternate endings. By the way, I'm planning a season two for this story. Worry not, every character will return. I think it'll be something like Total Drama World Tour or The Ridonculous Race.**

 **In conclusion, I think these less used characters will be getting more screen time and plot in future chapters. That means you: Ace, Allanah, and Theo.**


	11. Episode 4 Part 1: Used To Know

**A/N: Bum ba de dum! Episode 4! And Chris has something special planned for the contestants! Sounds great!**

 **Oh, and a slight spoiler for season 2. 2 new contestants will make his or her premier! So go back to the first chapter and submit season 2 characters! I think it might be Total Drama World Tour related. :p**

 **Finally, sorry this took so long. There have been a bunch of distractions. This is my first year of high school y'know. (Ew! You mean a freshie is writing this story!) Shush! Tell no one!**

 _Episode Theme (Somebody That I Used To Know):_

 _Now and then I think of when we were together_  
 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
 _Told myself that you were right for me_  
 _But felt so lonely in your company_  
 _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

 _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
 _Like resignation to the end_  
 _Always the end_  
 _So when we found that we could not make sense_  
 _Well you said that we would still be friends_  
 _But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_  
 _Make out like it never happened_  
 _And that we were nothing_  
 _And I don't even need your love_  
 _But you treat me like a stranger_  
 _And that feels so rough_  
 _You didn't have to stoop so low_  
 _Have your friends collect your records_  
 _And then change your number_  
 _I guess that I don't need that though_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Attention campers!" Chris said over the speaker. "Now, the teams are officially obliterated! Flaming Flamingos, Watery Walruses, you are officially on your own! That means the **anti-vote nametag** is now hidden somewhere on this island, taking away half the user's votes! Finally, the challenge begins in 2 hours! Meet me at the top of the waterfall, and be prepared!"

*Confessionals On*

Autumn: "Aw! By amigos! It was fun hangin' with ya! But now, it's merge time!"

Ace: "When I think about it, our team never won a challenge... Maybe I'll do better on my own?"

Joshua: "Huh, I didn't really think I'd get this far... But, er, since I'm here... I might as well win this thing, right?.. As if I had a chance, ugh."

Brook: "Thank GOD I'm not stuck with this team anymore. Allison, Jay, Macy, the others: sorry, but you were all terrible. Just terrible. Anyways, it's nametag time now. Where the heck would Chris put it?.. If I know him, he probably half-butted it and hasn't even hidden it yet."

Allison: "Wow, Macy was eliminated right before the merge... Really sucks to be her. Well, thanks for the advice and such, I think today's the day..."

Theo: "I'm glad I made it to the merge and all, but what the heck did Brook do to Eva? I seriously doubt she committed the crimes that he says she did... I'm gonna confront him abou- no... Maybe... Maybe I'm just gonna talk to Lux about it... If Brook really is the puppet master that I think he is, then he'll have something planned..."

Lux: "Well that's the end of that! I feel like Red, leaving his mom's house to go on some epic adventure... Y'know, with Red's mom being my team... And me being Red..."

Allanah: "Look's like I'm partyin' solo now. Sure I liked the old crew, but there's a competition at stake. I'm not about to go easy on anyone!"

Jay: "So at merge time the game gets kinda dangerous... Maybe it's alliance time? Maybe Allison would like to be on a team with me? Oh! And maybe Theo! I hear he's a drummer!"

*Confessionals off*

 _Brook's cabin (W/ Brook, Theo, and Lux)_

"Look's like we're finally on the same team." Brook said to Theo. "The hard part's finally over!"

Lux shook his head. "Thanks, dude. You said you'd get us far and ya did."

"Well, not Eva." Theo mumbled.

"Hey!" Brook snapped. "You can't blame me for that! Eva betrayed our agreement and joined some other alliance, that's not my fault!"

"Fine. Fine." Theo shrugged. "Actually, could I see you for a sec, Lux?"

"Uh, sure." Lux said.

The two walked outside and left Brook in his cabin alone.

 _*Confessionals On*_

Brook: "Theo obviously knows that I lied about Eva, he really should've just kept his mouth shut. But now he's gotta go, too."

 _*Confessionals Off*_

 _Outside_

"Look." Theo began. "I think Eva was innocent. I think Brook just betrayed her!"

"Uh, I don't think he would do that." Lux chuckled nonchalantly.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Well... Remember the first challenge?" Lux asked as Theo nodded. "When my go kart broke down mid-race, Brook was the one who stopped racing to help me out."

Theo sighed. "Really. That's it?"

"Well it's still more reasons than the amount of reasons I have to trust you!" Lux snapped. "In fact, why don't you just **leave the alliance** , huh?! If you're having trust issues, then that's your problem! We'll get along fine without you!"

"Y'know what? Maybe I will." Theo said as he stormed off.

 _*Confessionals On*_

Brook: "I. Heard. EVERYTHING. That was pathetic, Theo. Looks like I won't need to convince Lux to vote him out. Good going, Theo. It's nice when people trust you... Huh..."

Theo: "I've never heard of such ignorance! Lux is so stupid! How could he be so naive?! My god!"

Lux: "Theo has some crazy trust issues that need to be figured out. I can't stand his lying face anymore!"

 _*Confessionals Off*_

 _Jay's cabin (W/ Jay and Allison)_

"Allison... I have this question to ask you..." Jay began.

Allison's heart skipped a beat. "Huh?"

"Will... Will you marry me?"

( _Enter daydream here. The walls fell around them and unicorn appeared under Jay and he invites Allison for a ride. "I dooo!" Allison shouted as they flew across the sky and flew under a rainbow together. "Let's be together foreeeeverrrrr!" Jay shouted. Allison nodded and tears of joy came down her face. "of course! Forever!" End daydream.)_

"E-Excuse me? C-Could you say that again?" Allison said as she snapped back into reality.

"I asked if you wanted to join an alliance with me." Jay said. "Is it a yes or a no?"

"Oh! S-Sorry. Sure, I'd love to join an a-alliance with you." Allison said, blushing.

"Great! I think I might be asking Theo the same question, I hear he's a drummer. It could be gre-"

"Uh." Allison interrupted. "Would you mind the alliance being just the two of us?"

"Well... I guess not." Jay said.

"Great." Allison said.

 _*Confessionals On*_

Jay: "I think something might be wrong with Allison, she's been acting kinda weird ever since she got that phone call. I wonder what's going up with her."

Allison: "I really need to get my head in the game! I have no time for day dreams! I have to play it call if I ever want Jay to like me... Probably."

 _*Confessionals Off*_

 _Behind Ace's cabin (W/ Ace and Allanah)_

"50. 51. 52..."

"Uh, what're you doing?" Allanah asked.

Ace was doing fast paced jumping jacks as part of his morning routine. "Just trying to stay fit." he answered. "The challenge is starting soon, we have to be ready, right?"

"Well, I guess so." Allanah shrugged. "Mind if I stick around?"

"Uh... I guess not..."

Allanah laid down on her stomach as Ace began doing sit-ups. "So... Are you interested in finding the nametag?" Allanah asked.

"Well, no. Not really." Ace responded. "A nametag isn't gonna get anyone anywhere. It's about hard work and effort."

"Really? Well... Okay." Allanah responded. "I, for one, wouldn't mind using it."

 _*Confessionals On*_

Allanah: "He's such a laborer. We have, like, nothing in common. I-I don't think anything is gonna happen between us... Ever. Even this small talk is bad"

Ace: "People don't usually just watch other people. Allanah's obviously up to something and I can't say that I like it. I mean, she was acting awfully nosey."

 _*Confessionals Off*_

"Attention campers!" Chris began. "The challenge will be starting soon! So, head for the waterfall!"

 **And that's that. Ace is suspicious of Allanah, Allanah might be done with Ace, Theo's out the alliance, Allison and Jay began a new alliance, and Theo has started a fight with Lux unintentionally. The challenge is probably going to be up later today. Au revoir!**


	12. Episode 4 Part 2: Fight Song

**Blah, blah, blah. Stuff, stuff, stuff. Apology, apology. Stuff this story in your face.**

 **Lol. Seriously though, I was VERY late, and I'm sorry. I have CRAZY procrastination issues. So... Err... Merry Christmas?**

 **Oh, and RocketShark, you're absolutely right. I'll try to include everything in singular chapters. And I'll make sure everyone's mentioned in this chapter.**

 _Episode Theme [Fight Song]:_

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

* * *

 **Challenge**

Everyone was at the top of the waterfall. Chris was on a dock as the contestants stood on a floating platform in the water. "Welcome to the merge, amateurs! You're first challenge is simple, the last person on the platform wins immunity!"

"Really? That's it?" Allanah confirmed.

"Just about." Chris said. "Oh, except for the fact that I'll be controlling the water flow! So, any questions?"

Joshua nervously rose his hand, but Chris ignored him. "Great! Then, let's start at... 3!" Chris announced.

He turned a knob on a mechanical doohickey, and the waters grew a little more ravenous. The waters began splashing against the platform and puddles of water started making the platform slippery. "Uh, Brook?" Lux asked.

"Hmm?"

Lux chuckled a bit. "Well... Theo told me a _crazy_ story that, uh, you lied about Eva?"

Brook faked a surprised face, that wasn't too shabby. "I'd never do that!" he snapped. "I don't understand why he'd think that!"

"That's what I said too!" Lux agreed. "I think he's trying to break up the alliance!"

"Well, let's just make sure he loses, then." Brook said.

* * *

Confessionals On

Lux: "You made a bad move, Theo! This is what you get for trying to shake stuff up! Now you're goin' down!"

Brook: "Lux is being really naive about this whole thing, and frankly, I love it. So Theo's gonna get thrown out the game, and I'll be another step closer to a quarter-grand!"

Confessionals Off

* * *

"Hey, Jay?" Allison mumbled.

"Yeah?" Jay responded.

Allison took a deep breath. "Would it be okay if... I sorta kinda... I wondered if-"

"What are you trying to say?" Jay asked, cluelessly. "Just spit it out!"

"Well... Jay... I kinda-"

"4!" Chris announced as he twisted the knob.

The water suddenly changed speeds and the platform jolted, sending Jay off. "Jay!" Allison shouted as Jay struggled to fight the tide.

"Craaaaap!" he shouted as he eventually got hurled over the waterfall.

Joshua slipped and fell onto Autumn, and the two collapsed on top of each other. "Oh! S-Sorry!" Joshua stuttered, hastily picking himself up. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Autumn reassured as she got up. "Accidents happen!"

Meanwhile, Allanah was watching this happen. "Y'know, he obviously likes you..." Allanah whispered to Autumn.

"Whaaat? No. Pfft." Autumn denied.

"What? You don't feel the same way towards him?" Allanah asked.

"First off, this relationship is in no way romantic. We're just friends. Second, I only feel the same way towards him if he feels that we are friends." Autumn explained.

"You could of just said no." Allanah said. "Anyways, you've never sensed anything between you two?"

"Nothing but friendship."

"Well... Does he know that?" Allanah asked. "Because... If he did like you, and you didn't like him, that could make him suffer a bit... And he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who could handle it..."

"Uh... Suffer seems like a kinda harsh word..." Autumn said, feeling kinda guilty. "Ugh. I don't wanna make anyone upset. I came here to make amigos. not ami-nos..."

"Look at them..." Ace said to himself from the other side of the platform. "They're obviously planning something."

He was referring to Allanah and Autumn. "Allanah's questionnaire this morning just makes her more suspicious..."

"Who are you talking to?" Theo asked.

"Oh, uh... Myself..." Ace admitted. "I haven't been quite social with anyone on the island except with Allanah, and now I think she's turning on me. I think she's in cahoots with Autumn..."

"I know exactly how you feel." Theo said, sending a look towards Brook and Lux.

Just then, he got an idea. "Hey. What if we started an alliance?" Theo suggested.

"An alliance?" Ace thought. "Well... Maybe... Sure. But only if we take out Autumn first."

"And then Brook?" Theo asked.

"Brook? Well... I don't see a reason not to. Consider us a team." Ace agreed as the two shook hands.

"5!" Chris calls out.

The water splashes against the platform, making one side bob a little, thus removing Joshua, Allison, and Allanah from the competition.

* * *

Confessionals On

Autumn: "Aye! I didn't want to get caught up in all this romance garbage! I really just wanted to meet some cool people... And get money. Love just makes things harder."

Ace: "Autumn, your manipulative butt is going down! You think you've got everyone fooled with this Ms. Nice Girl charade, but I know the truth now! Theo and I are taking you and Allanah out!"

Joshua: "The water... It's... It's so cold..."

Confessionals Off

* * *

"Okay." Brook whispered to Lux. "I've got a simple plan."

"Mhmm?"

*whisper, whisper, whisper*

Brook got on his knees and started crawling around while Lux began talking with Theo. "Listen, Theo." Lux said. "I'm sorry for being so naive today, I have no idea what I was thinking! Please, accept my apology."

"Well... I guess no harms done..." Theo accepted as Brook positioned himself behind Theo's legs.

"6!" Chris shouts out as the water hastens yet again.

The platform bobbles, and Brook is sent rolling off and Theo notices what was going on. "You idiot!" Theo shouted at Lux. "Everything you said just now? Those was a lie from the pits of He-"

"Of course they were!" Lux interrupted. "As if I would listen to your stupid, baseless, accusations towards my friend!"

"GAAAH!" Theo shouted. "I'm done listening to your imbecile face!"

Theo rammed Lux into the water, and they both began floating away. Two were left standing on the platform, Ace and Autumn. They stared into each other's eyes, Ace looking more hostile. The scene looked like a spaghetti western.

"7!" Chris called out.

Ace stumbled a bit, but Autumn managed to stay on her toes.

* * *

 _Confessionals On_

Autumn: "I am still dress in my ballet attire! Of course I'd have great balance!"

Ace: "I will win this with pure skill-based fitness! I should have superior balance!"

 _Confessionals Off_

* * *

"8!" Chris called out.

The platform began to violently bobble and Autumn tripped and almost fell off, but she got back to her feet quickly before it was too late.

"9!" Chris shouted.

The platform was hit with to much water and tipped over 90 degrees and slowly sinking, much like the titanic. In the end, they both fell but Autumn fell off first.

"The winner of the first immunity challenge is Ace! All votes towards him during the elimination ceremony will be nullified!"

"Aw, darn it." Autumn sighed at the bottom of the waterfall with the others.

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The 9 remaining contestants were in Elimination Valley with Chris, whom had the votes already tallied. "You all know how this works." Chris stated. "I call your name, you're safe. If I don't, we'll be testing your luck! So, the people who are safe are Ace...

.

.

.

.

.

Jay...

.

.

.

.

.

Joshua...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lux...

.

.

.

.

.

Allanah...

.

.

.

.

.

Allison...

.

.

.

.

.

and Brook.

Theo and Autumn, you two are the last two. Theo, you're on the chopping block because you managed to get a few people to hate you. Autumn, you're on the hit list because people are having trust issues. So, the one going home is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unknown!"

"What?" Theo and Autumn exclaimed simultaneously.

"The votes were a tie, so both of you must participate in the first tie-breaker challenge of the season!" Chris announced.

"So... What do we do?" Autumn asked.

"I'm simply gonna ask a few questions about this season, three each, to be exact. Whoever gets the most right wins."

"Okay, Okay. I can do it!" Theo said to himself as he began drumming on his legs.

"Question 1 for Autumn, who was the first person eliminated from the island?"

"Sapphire!" Autumn answered quickly. "She was on my team, so of course I should know!"

"Correct! Question 1 for Theo, who won the Halloween simulation challenge?"

"Lux." Theo said with a hint of anger.

"Correct! Question 2 for Autumn, Macy was the second person introduced to the island."

"True!" Autumn nodded. "I still remember that photo she took."

"Correct! Question 2 for Theo, what is Lux's real name?"

"L...Lu...Lunaro." Theo cringed as he said the name.

"Correct! Question 3 for Autumn, who finished the go-kart race LAST?"

"um...

um...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I... I don't know." Autumn said, defeated. "I simply don't know... I wasn't there!"

"Wrong!" Chris shouted. "Theo was. Theo, here is the third and final question. Who was the MOST popular contestant?"

"LUX." Theo said, his eye twitching.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Correct. Chris stated. With a score from 2-3, Theo is safe. Autumn, you are eliminated."

"Aww man!" Autumn sighed. "I didn't think it'd end this way..."

"That's reality tv for ya." Chris said. "Now, the Elimination Wheel if you'd please."

Autumn gave the wheel a depressing turn and it landed on... The Boat Ride home.

Chris escorted the sad Autumn to the dock, where the ship returned and sailed away with Autumn on board.

* * *

 _*Autumn's Goodbye*_

 _*Play Slideshow*_

Autumn: "This is nuts. I'm the 4th girl eliminated. IN A ROW. Other than that, I don't even know why I'm out! I-I thought I was getting along fine with everyone! But, I guess I just didn't get along fine enough... Anyways, I got into some actual drama on the last day. I kinda hope I don't have to see Joshua again... NOT TO BE MEAN! Just... I don't want any romance right now...

 _*Votes*_

Ace: "Like we agreed, Autumn has to go, and you're next Allanah! I'm glad Theo and I have this alliance now, I get this reassurance of power!"

Brook: "See ya Theo! Should've held your tongue!"

Lux: "THEO, YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKIN' IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!"

Allanah: "I'ma have to vote for... I dunno, Jay? He seems like he's got winning in his sights, and I don't want that to happen."

Joshua: "I'm gonna vote for Brook... He just gives me this ominous feeling..."

Theo: "We agreed on voting for Autumn, so I guess I'll do that. But Lux, you are SO next!"

Autumn: "Err... Sorry Joshua, really, sorry... I'm just not interested..."

Jay: "Uh... Allison and I didn't really discuss who we were voting for. I was kinda busy falling down a waterfall... She seems kinda out of it anyway. I'm just gonna go ahead and vote for Theo."

Allison: "Crap, crap, crap! I did NOT discuss this voting thing at all! And I was SOOO close to asking out Jay, but the stupid challenge got in the way! Ugh, whatever. Let's just go with... Autumn."

Ace: 0

Brook: 1

Lux: 0

Allanah: 0

Joshua: 1

Theo: 3

Autumn: 3

Jay: 1

Allison: 0

* * *

The real reason Autumn is out...

I did **not** have that much plot going for her. There was the Autumn x Joshua ship that I set up, but then I sank it because I'm rude like that. She actually made it farther than she was going to originally though, so good for her.

Elimination Order:

Sapphire, Eva, Macy, Autumn

[QOTC]: So far only girls have been eliminated, do you think the final 6 will be all boys?


	13. Episode 5: Hit Me

**As promised, I've got a whole episode this time! By the way, results came back negative, meaning no one believed that there would be a testosterone filled final 6. Let's just see if that's true... HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

* * *

Episode Theme [Hit Me With Your Best Shot]:

 _Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history_  
 _Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_  
 _That's okay let's see how you do it_  
 _Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away_

 _You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_  
 _But that's okay, see if I care_  
 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
 _I'll get right back up on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away_

* * *

 _Confessionals On_

Allison: "This is it. Today's the day. I tried yesterday but the stinking challenge got in my way."

 _Off_

( _Jay's Cabin with Jay and Allison)_

"Okay, so who are we gonna vote for this time?" Jay asked. "I mean, last time we didn't talk about it at all, and that elimination ceremony was a mess."

"Well, yeah. I know what you mean." Allison agreed. "But who do you really wanna get rid of?"

"Uh... Gee... I really don't know." Jay responded.

"Then maybe we should discuss it during the challenge." Allison said. "Besides... There's something I wanna tell you..."

"Allison, we're in the final 8 right now! Can it wait?"

"Ugh, fine." Allison sighed.

"...I'm sorry, okay?" Jay said. "It's just... There's only the two of us in this alliance, and if we really want to get further, we have to be focused."

"It's fine, really... But if that's the case, then why not get a third member?"

"I thought you just wanted the two of u-"

"I know what I said." Allison interrupted. "But if it's making things harder, then what I said was wrong."

"Well okay then. So who should member number 3 be?" Jay asked. "Theo? Joshua? Lux?"

"Actually, I was kinda thinking Allanah."

"Allanah?"

"Notice how the boy-girl ratio is uneven here?" Allison said. "I can only imagine that Allanah is feeling a bit pressured, so she must be at least a little more willing to join an alliance with us."

"I guess that makes sense." Jay agreed. "Well if one of us sees her, make sure to ask, okay?"

 _Confessionals On_

Jay: "I think we're actually getting somewhere! We're getting closer and closer to the end!.. I just hope I haven't been coming off as rude... I mean, I completely ignored what Allison had to say. I just hope that this game doesn't get to my head..."

Allison: "It's like he's accidentally playing hard to get, and frankly, I don't like it. Sorry Macy, but I think I may have to give up for now. Maybe a Reality Show Competition isn't the best place for this kind of thing."

 _Off_

 _(Joshua's Cabin with Joshua and Allanah)_

Allanah walked into the cabin, finding Joshua laying down in bed. "How's it goin', Joshua?" Allanah asked.

Joshua shot up in bed, startled by the unexpected visit. "Oh.. Uh great..."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, just checking up on you." Allanah apologized. "I mean, you and Autumn were pretty close, right?"

"Uh... I guess so."

"Wrong answer!" Allanah snapped. "I was kinda picking up vibes between you two, and when I ask if you're close, you said 'I guess so'?"

"V-Vibes?" Joshua said, slowly retreating his head into his shirt.

"Yes, vibes." Allanah said. "Whatever, I was just checking in on you."

 _Confessionals On_

Allanah: "It's like I know more about his social life than he does! I swear!"

Joshua: "I don't think Allanah knows anything about me... At all..."

 _Off_

 _(Brook's Cabin with Brook and Lux)_

"This isn't going to work." Brook contemplated. "The two of us are not going to influence the votes well enough, we need another person."

"Another person?" Lux said, looking up from his DSI. "Like who?"

"I wouldn't mind having a good competitor on our team. Not someone weak like Josh or Allison." Brook continued. "Maybe someone strong."

"Like... Ace?" Lux asked.

"Exactly." Brook confirmed.

"Well, he seems to be hanging out with _Theo_ a lot now. You don't think they're in a-"

"An alliance?" Brook interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll handle that."

 _Confessionals On_

Brook: "I can't say for sure if Ace and Theo are in an alliance or not, but I can say that I can get him to switch sides, or get him to go home."

 _Off_

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS!" Chris announced over the speaker system. "Please report to the **beach** for your next challenge!"

* * *

The campers were on the beach with Chris and a pile of garbage. "Uhh... This wasn't always here..." Theo said, referring to all the trash.

"Thank you for that, Theo." Chris said sarcastically. "Anyways, this challenge is simple. You can use any of the garbage and sand you find here to make art! The best art, determined by me, will get immunity. Questions?"

Joshua raised his hand, but Chris ignored it. "Great, Your challenge begins now!"

Joshua was the first into the pile of trash, as well as the first one out.

 _Confessionals On_

Ace: "Geez! I've never seen Josh do anything that quickly! And I mean ANYTHING! It's like everything I knew about him just went out the window!"

Joshua: "Art is one of the few things I'm good at, so if I'm gonna do something artistic, I'm gonna do it well!"

 _Off_

Meanwhile, Theo and Lux just happened to find a bucket of white paint that Joshua hadn't found, and they began to play tug of war over it. "Just let go!" Lux gritted through his teeth.

"...Fine!" Theo laughed as he let go.

Lux fell back and the white paint got all over him, and he was enraged. He picked up a wooden board and started chasing around Theo, only to get tackled in the back by Ace. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ace demanded.

"That idiot threw paint on me!" Lux tattled.

Brook appeared on the scene and dragged away Lux. "We have a challenge to work on right now." Brook said.

 _Confessionals On_

Theo: "Pfft, he deserved it."

Lux: "Yeah, I doubt Brook is gonna have any luck getting Ace's vote now..."

 _Off_

Allison set down all her stuff by Allanah's station and began collecting sea shells. "Hey Allanah, what do you think about being in an alliance?"

Allanah paused her work. "An alliance? Well... I don't see why not..."

"Great." Allison approved. "So it's me, you, and Jay."

Meanwhile, Jay found Lux floating in a pool of white ocean water. "What happened to you?" Jay asked.

"Theo happened, he dumped white paint on me." Theo testified as he tried to wash the paint off his arm.

 _Confessionals On_

Jay: "Yikes, I thought Theo was a, you know, a not terrible person. I mean, I intended for him to be in the alliance with me and Allison..."

 _Off_

Everyone is finishing up, just applying the final details, except for Joshua whom made a sand sculpture, colored using painted sea shells.

Chris was watching everyone from afar and had a remote control in his hand. "I love this job." he said before pressing a big red button.

A giant wave formed, and with Ace being the closest to the ocean, he was the first to notice. "TAKE COVER!" he shouted, running as fast as he could away from the sea.

The water smacked down, and everyone was _totally wasted, dude_. Except for Joshua, whom kept his art a safe distance from the sea.

 _Confessionals On_

Ace: "All that work... For nothing..."

Allison: "I spent half an hour collecting all those shells, and the sea just whisked them away!"

Joshua: "These people really need a lesson from Art Safety101."

 _Off_

Chris walked over to the shore, and laughed. "Oh dear, how'd this happen?" he asked, showing fake empathy.

"Some stupid wave wiped out all the art!" Allison complained.

"Well... E-Except mine..." Joshua said.

"What?" Chris said, feeling determined to tear it down.

"Well, yeah." Joshua said as he pointed to his sand creation.

 _Confessionals On_

Joshua: "It was easy, really. I made the skeleton of it from bits and bobs I found in the trash, added a layer of sand, and added a layer of shells."

 _Off_

Chris took a closer look at it, to find that Joshua made a sculpture of the host. "This... This is beautiful..." Chris said as a single tear fell from his face.

"JOSHUA WINS!" Chris announced, wiping tears of awe from his eyes. "HE GETS THE IMMUNITY!"

Brook helped Lux out of the sand, and found the name-tag clipped onto his nose. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Lux shouted, freaking out.

"Oh, just a sticky shell." Brook lied as he hastily pocketed the tag.

* * *

 _Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay campers." Chris began, putting a picture of Joshua's sculpture in his pocket. "Huh, there's really not that many of you left... Anyways, you all know how this works. This is going to be the final day for one of you. That person will _not_ have their name called, and they will be spinning the Wheel Of Elimination! So, obviously, Joshua is safe with 0 votes!...

.

.

.

.

Ace is safe!...

.

.

.

.

Allanah is safe!...

.

.

.

.

Lux is safe!...

.

.

.

.

Allison is safe!...

.

.

.

.

Jay is safe!...

Now, it's between Theo and Brook. Theo, you've been pretty rowdy recently, and Brook... I dunno. Like.. Trust or something? So the last safe camper is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. [ I swear I go overboard with this, but I love it! ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BROOK! Theo, you are out by a landslide! And you're also the first man out! Now, the wheel of elimination, if you would."

Lux laughed as Theo sighed. He spun the wheel and it landed on... Jet Ride Home! Lux stopped laughing as Theo smirked. A pitch black jet landed, and Theo got on board, and it departed for home...

.

.

.

.

.

.

You didn't think that was it, did you? Theo quickly noticed he wasn't the only one on board. Instead, he found out he was accompanied by Eva. "Err... Sorry for the whole 'voting you out' thing..." Theo apologized, feeling awkward.

"I forgive you." Eva said. "Really, I'm pretty ticked off at Brook. And I've been watching, I know you've been trying to get rid of him. Thanks for that."

Theo gave a modest grin. "No problem."

"Besides, being eliminated isn't so bad. Guess where we're really going!"

"Where?"

"PLAYA DE LOSERS!"

* * *

 _*Theo's Goodbye*_

 _*Play Slideshow*_

Theo: "Wow... I really thought we had Brook this time. But life isn't fair I guess. Ace, since I know how it feels to be betrayed, so I hope you come out on top!"

*Votes*

Ace: "I don't really know why, but Theo wants Brook gone, so he's gone!"

Brook: "After that scene, I don't need the name-tag or Ace! Theo is out!"

Lux: "These clothes could be white forever! Theo is going d-o-w-n, DOWN!"

Allanah: "Theo. Yeah, Jay told me what happened. He's no good."

Joshua: "I'm gonna vote for Lux... He didn't really show effort in the challenge... At all. For the first half, he was just lounging in the sea!"

Theo: "Brook, you're really gonna be out this time! I KNOW it!"

Jay: "I know what you did Theo, and that's really not okay!"

Allison: "Geez, I knew they didn't like each other, but things are really starting to get physical. I think Jay's right when he says to get rid of Theo!"

 _Ace: 0_

 _Brook: 2_

 _Lux: 1_

 _Allanah: 0_

 _Joshua: 0_

 _Theo: 5_

 _Jay: 0_

 _Allison: 0_

* * *

 **And then there were 7. I guess all of you were right, now it's logically impossible for an all male final 6! So much stuff happened in this episode, like Joshua winning his very first challenge and Brook finding the name-tag!**

 **I'm not going to lie, no characters will return in this story. However, I would like to know, if a character _were_ to come back, who would you want to see more off! Once again, purely hypothetical. I don't wanna give people false hopes... In the Author's Notes sections...**

 **The real reason Theo is out: It was just time. This just seemed like the perfect place in the story to end his journey, I hope you agreed... Or can accept it.**

 **[QOTC]: Now that we know more details about the characters, I have a few questions. 1. Who do you want to win? 2. Who do you think will win? and 3. Who do you think has no chance of winning? ANSWER ME!**

 **Elimination order: Sapphire, Eva, Macy, Autumn, Theo.**


	14. Episode 6: Eine Kleine

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but due to a certain set of circumstances, chapters are gonna come out a bit slower. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Anyways, last time: the feud between Lux and Theo ended as The got sent on a jet ride home. Allison got Allanah to join her alliance with Jay, and Joshua managed to win his first challenge, as cheap as it was. Oh, and guess who found the name tag?**

 **Now, onto the next episode!**

* * *

Episode Theme (Eine Klein _)_ :

When you don't hold back and lead the pack

Truly there is nothing stoping you, you, you

Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly

There's nothing I can't do. Sorry Harold!

Wait...

Something's itching in my brain...

Someone's back in the game!

And Tyler's his name!

Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came!

* * *

Brook's Cabin (W/ Brook and Lux)

"Well, now what?" Lux asked, finally catching a quiet Growlithe on his DS.

"We have to get someone else out, of course." Brook said, as if it were simple.

"Yeah, but who next?" Lux asked, then he sighed. "The only people we really got rid of were on our side anyways.."

"Yeah, right." Brook said sarcastically. "If you call back-stabbers team mates!"

"...I guess you're right.. I really need to check who I trust, huh?" Lux said.

Confessionals On

Brook: "He's so naive... I can't help but feel a bit guilty..." He pulls out the name tag. "And this doesn't make things any better... What the heck am I saying?! I made it this far! I strategized and made my own path to the final 7! I can't get all gushy now!"

Lux: "Eva was in the alliance... Theo was in the alliance... Sapphire was on their team... I honestly doubt that Eva and Theo just happened to turn on us... But... If I did nothing... Looks like it's time to do a little investigating..."

Off

Joshua's Cabin (W/ Joshua and Lux)

"Joshua?" Lux said as he entered the room, making Joshua flinch.

"S-Sorry. What is it?" Joshua asked.

"I just wanna talk is all." Lux said.

"Oh... O-Okay..." Joshua mumbled. "So... What do you wanna talk ab-"

"You were on the Watery Walruses, right?" Lux asked.

Joshua nodded. "You weren't like... Pulling strings or anything, were you?"

"P-Pulling strings?"

"You know, messing with people, getting in their heads..."

"Uh... No?" Joshua mumbled.

"...Well... Okay then..."

Confessionals On

Joshua: "It's like there's some new guy in my cabin everyday questioning me, is it a felony for me to be alone? First Allanah asking about Autumn, and then Lux comes in and asks me shady questions! I just want to be in my room..."

Lux: "Duh, I know Joshua isn't some mastermind. But I might as well confirm it. Sometimes, the answer that's obviously wrong is right... Or something like that..."

Off

Jay's room (W/ Jay, Allison, and Allanah)

"So..." Allanah began. "Alliance..."

"Right..." Jay said. "Instead of a whole "who do you want to see leave" thing, I say we do a "who do you want to see stay" thing."

"Well, I for one wouldn't mind Joshua hangin' on for a little while longer." Allanah said.

"And Lux just got rid of an enemy, I think he should get to celebrate that for a bit." Allison smirked.

"Well, that leaves Brook and Ace." Jay said. "I barely know either one!"

"I nominate Brook to stay." Allanah advised. "Ace is starting to be a jerk."

"Actually," Allison objected, "I'd rather have Ace stay. Brook is a bit suspicious. Notice how he was all 'buddy buddy' with half the eliminated contestants."

"So?" Allanah said. "You were friends with Macy, does that mean you're a new good crook?"

"No!" Allison argued. "I'm just saying that it's a bit fishy that everyone Brook got close too got out! I mean, just put the pieces together!"

"You guys need to calm down." Jay interrupted. "If we're gonna be a team, we shouldn't be fighting like thi-"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be a team!" Allanah interrupted. "I quit!"

"No, it's fine! You can stay 'cause I'm out of here!" Allison said as the two girls stormed out.

Jay sighed.

Confessionals On

Allison: "I can't believe how ignorant she's being! And she's calling _me_ a crook! That no-good-lazy-purple-haired-idiot needs to get herself in order!"

Allanah: "If someone's causing trouble, they should get out! I wish Allison could get that through her music-loving-boy-losing-Disnerd skull!"

Jay: "Geez, that one conversation... It just ruined EVERYTHING."

Off

"Bonjour Campeurs!" said the voice on the speakers, "C'est le temps pendant prochaine defi! Alors, se lever et soi pret! Ou autre! Je dechirer sa intestins! Je mange sa intestins! Instestins est delicieux!"

Chris' voice went on the speaker. "Uh.. Right. We just happened to have a French translator, and we needed to use him so... NOW'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! So get your butts over to Elimination Valley!"

Confessionals On

Joshua: "Ugh, last time we had a challenge at that place, it wasn't even a challenge. Someone just got eliminated. Chris, please don't just oust someone... Again.."

Ace: "It's like we've spent most of our time at Elimination Valley. I've barely been around the rest of the island.

Off

The contestants return to Elimination Valley to find that it looks like a game show... Within a game show. There are pedestals with buzzers, and faces of the eliminated contestants [Sapphire, Eva, Macy, Autumn, and Theo] as well as some old ones [Beth, Katie, Trent, Duncan, and DJ], all posted on a board.

"Welcome, to the trivia challenge!" Chris announced. "Y'know, in honor of our tiebreaker the other day. The way this works is: I'm going to ask a question regarding one of the eliminated contestants or past contestants shown on the board. The first person to hit their buzzer and say the right name gets a point! And the person with the least points when someone reaches 4 is eliminated!"

"Wait, so no E-Elimination Ceremony?" Joshua asked.

"Exactly!" Chris nodded. "Anyways, first question, who was the first person introduced to this island?"

"Autumn!" Allanah shouted, but Chris ignored her.

There was a moment of silence before Allison nervously buzzed, "Autumn?" she said.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Remember, use the buzzer! Anyways, next question: Which contestant has amazing dodgeball skills?"

Ace smashed his buzzer, "Katie!" he answered.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Next Question: Which contestant brought a camera to the island?"

Allison quickly presser the buzzer, "Macy!"

"Correct!"

[ Current scores - Ace: 1, Allison: 2]

"Which contestant has stage fright?"

After a while, Ace buzzed. "DJ?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Not DJ." Chris responded.

Joshua buzzed in. "Autumn?"

"Correct!" Chris answered. "Which contestant had a thing with a C.I.T?"

"Duncan!" Allanah shouted, then she buzzed in. "I mean, Duncan!"

"Correct! Which contestant crashed a car into a snack shack?"

Allanah buzzed in again. "Katie!"

"Correct! Which contestant has a model for a boyfriend?"

Allison quickly buzzed in, "Katie?"

"No"

Allanah buzzed in, "Be-I mean... Duncan..."

"Uh.. No?"

Brook buzzed in "Beth."

"Correct!"

[ Curent Scores - Brook: 1, Allison: 2, Ace: 1, Joshua: 1, Allanah: 1 ]

Confessionals On

Allison: "It's like she's not saying the answer on purpose!"

Allanah: "I know ALL the answers to which old contestant did what, I'm just trying to keep Joshua in the game and get Ace out. But don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to get out either."

Off

"Which contestant was a drummer?"

Lux buzzed in, "Theo."

"Correct! Which contestant was the least popular?"

Brook buzzed in, "Macy."

"Correct! Which contestant was a guitarist?"

Allanah slapped her buzzer, "Trent!"

"Correct! Which contestant's dad is a cop?"

Lux slammed his buzzer, "Duncan!"

"Correct! Which contestant barfed on a girl in pink?"

Jay buzzed in, "Katie!"

"Correct! Which contestant was on a hockey team?"

Joshua buzzed in, "Sapphire?"

"Correct! Which contestant punched a bird on a surfboard?"

Allanah buzzed in, "Duncan!"

"Correct! Which contestant has a BFFFL who's afraid of bad hair cuts?"

Lux buzzed in, "Katie?"

"Correct! For 2 points, which contestants were cursed?"

Allanah, not wanting to end the game mouthed the words at Joshua, and he buzzed in, "B-Beth? And DJ?"

"Correct! and that's game!" Chris announced. "Thank God, I never want to say the word correct EVER again."

[ Current Scores - Brook: 2, Allison: 2, Ace: 1, Jay: 1, Joshua: 4, Allanah: 2, Lux: 2]

"Uh, Chris... The lowest scores are tied." Lux pointed out.

"Well, I did have a whole tie-breaker challenge prepared..." Chris began, "But I'm not really feeling like it."

"WHAT?" Jay and Ace shouted.

"Yeah, so both of you are out. And without further ado..." Chris said as he rubbed his hands together.

Chris spun the Wheel of Elimination with Jay and Ace on the edge of their seats. In the end, the wheel slowly but surely landed on... Catapult. "This is so unfair!" Ace pouted.

Jay agreed. "We're both out because your too lazy to do a chal-"

Chris interrupted Jay by taping his mouth shut, and he threw both contestants onto the catapult, and with the push of a button, they were off into the sky.

*Ace's Goodbye*

*Play Slideshow*

Ace: "That was SO stupid! He could've at least asked another question! This is by far the dumbest season. Anyways, there's barely anyone left to root for. I guess I'm rooting for Lux. Sure he's the craziest of the bunch with his Pokémon obsession, but he just seems like he'd get the further than the rest."

*Jay's Goodbye*

*Play Slideshow*

Jay: "I didn't think Chris' laziness would go *this* far. Ugh, I guess the alliance wasn't gonna go all the way to the end, anyways. That doesn't mean I'm not going to stop rooting for Allison though. She's a cool girl."

The real reason their out:

Every. Single. Time. Every time I made the elimination order for this, Jay and Ace would be eliminated in 7th place or 6th place. And trust me, it was a BUNCH of times. Then I had the idea, why not both? *Mexican Music Plays*

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm getting home later and later, and I'm not able to use the computer past 7:00 at night. So the next few chapters may come a bit slow. Once again, sorry!**

 **[QOTC]: Which TDI contestant did you want to win? Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, or Tyler? Personally, I actually liked Katie and Sadie. BUT I can't imagine either one winning, so I rooted for Bridgette and Duncan.**


	15. Episode 7: My Flea Has Dogs

**A/N: Aloha! Sorry this chapter took so long, and since this chapter took long, I'll try to make it long. It only makes sense, right? Anyways, I wanna take a little time to remember our old contestants: Sapphire, Eva, Macy, Autumn, Theo, Jay, and Ace... Time over! Don't worry though, we'll be seeing them in the finale! Or will we?... We will. So, for now, let's focus on our Final 5! Congratulations to: Brook, Allison, Lux, Allanah, and Joshua for making it this far!**

* * *

 _Episode Theme_ (My Flea Has Dogs):

My flea has dogs

He don't know it's wrong

Oh, my flea has dogs

Colliers, terriers, pugs and poodles

The leashes get mixed up like noodles

He must have about... ninety-nine

Afghan long-hairs and little cocker spaniels

All of them are his and none are mine

They yip and yap and bark at the moon

They bark at midnight, bark at noon

When they go parading at the mall

Chihuahuas, chow chows, Canadian pointers

All crowd around and obscure their owner

Sometimes you can't see that flea at all

* * *

 _Joshua's room_ (w/ Joshua and Allison)

Allison was laying on Joshua's bed like a patient. "She just makes me so angry!" Allison vented. "And she's _still_ here! She broke up the alliance, and I bet Jay would still be here if it weren't for her!"

"...W-Why are you telling me this?" Joshua asked.

"Oh." Allison said, "I just needed someone to listen."

"I should really start locking my door..." Joshua mumbled under his breath.

"So, what do you think I should do about it?" Allison asked.

"I-I don't know!" Joshua said. "This is literally like the first time you've talked to me, I don't know your life!"

"That's why I explained the situation, Joshua. Duh." Allison said.

 _Confessionals On_

Joshua: "I barely know these people, and they just keep barging in! I thought it was supposed to be my cabin, not my therapy office!"

Allison: "With the suspicious Brook and Lux being so close to each other, and that nuts chick, Allanah, Joshua's pretty much the only person left I can talk to."

 _Off_

 _Brook's Room_ (W/ Brook and Lux)

"Okay, here are the final 5." Brook said, showing Lux a chart. "And this is how I think the elimination order should go."

Lux studied the chart. First was Joshua, then Allanah, then Allison, and it left Brook and Lux at the final 2. Little did they know, Allanah was peeking into the room. "Why like this?" Lux asked. "Y'know, with Joshua first? He seems like a pretty easy target, shouldn't we at least keep him around to the final 3?"

"I see your point." Brook said. "But think about it. You saw Allanah helping Joshua in the last challenge, right?"

Lux shook his head. "...Well Allanah did." Brook continued. "So without Joshua, Allanah will be all on her own."

"How can you say she won't just team up with Allison?" Lux asked.

"You really have to be more aware." Brook said. "I could hear them arguing through the walls the other day."

"Well, okay then." Lux agreed. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other in the final 2!"

 _Confessionals On_

Brook: "Now that I think about it, having this name tag is pretty pointless now." Brook shredded up the name tag into hundreds of pieces and flushed it. "No one needs to know about that."

Lux: "I'm not gonna lie, I had my doubts when Brook said he'd take me to the finale. But now, it really seems like that's gonna happen!"

Allanah: "Holy crap, Allison was right! Brook's been playing everyone this whole time! And Lux is just his minion! They are going down! I've gotta tell the others!"

 _Off_

 _Joshua's Room (W/ Joshua and Allison)_

It looked as if Joshua began to accept his fate as he actually began taking notes on Allison's mental state. "Well couldn't you ju-"

Allanah interrupted Joshua by slamming the door open. "Oh God, what do _you_ want?" Allison asked.

"You were right!" Allanah said. "Brook and Lux have been toying with the eliminations the whole time!"

"Wait, Lux too?" Allison asked.

"Why is this happening in _my_ room?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah! They're in Brook's room right now! Talking about getting rid of Joshua!" Allanah said, completely ignoring him.

"Wait, why me?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know. Just because!"

"S-So what're we gonna do about it? If just the two of them got this far on their own, isn't it a little late to start some resistance now?" Joshua said.

"Pfft, no." Allison denied. "If this is what's been happening, then it's not too late! Look, we outnumber them! We easily unbalance any challenge! All we have to do is make sure _at least_ one of them doesn't win."

"...So does that mean we're doing this alliance thing again?" Allanah asked.

"Looks like it." Allison agreed.

"CAMPERS! FINAL 5 CAMPERS! IT IS NOW CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris said over the speaker. "MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO LE CHEF, PRONTO!"

* * *

The 5 contestants all sat at a single table, Allanah, then Lux, then Brook, then Allison, then Joshua. "This challenge," Chris began, "Will be an all you can eat challenge!"

"Woohoo!" Allanah shouted. "A party with food is the best kind of party!"

"Haha. Ri-i-ight." Chris laughed. "So, there will be four courses. The last person to finish their plate will be eliminated from the challenge, while the last person standing will choose who gets the boot tonight!"

Everyone began looking at each other. "Ooo! Looks like everyone's already got plans! Great!" Chris said. "So for course one, we'll have..."

"Please be steak... Please be steak..." Allanah said to herself.

"Dog ears on a stick!" Chris announced as interns handed everyone kabobs.

"WHAT?!" Allanah shouted.

"I-Is this legal?" Joshua asked.

"Hey! We don't need anymore legal problems right now, so don't go talking about law stuff!" Chris shouted. "Anyways, if I were you, I'd spend less time complaining, and more time compl-eating!"

"Oh my God! I think I just saw yours move!" Allanah lied to Lux.

"What?" Lux asked.

"Yeah! It's twitching! You don't see it?"

Lux dropped his kabob and ran outside to vomit, while everyone else was beginning to eat. "Done!" Allanah said first as she opened her mouth.

 _Confessionals On_

Allanah: "There are some pretty crazy things that people make you eat when you're playing Truth Or Dare, so don't ask."

 _Off_

Lux came back inside and took his place back at the table. "Done!" Brook and Allison said as they both opened their mouths.

It was between Joshua and Lux. Joshua took a small bite and almost projectile vomited, and while he was choking down his barf, Lux finished choking down his food. "Done!" Lux said.

"Sorry Joshua, but you're out." Chris said as he placed a Dunce hat on Joshua.

"What's this for?" Joshua asked.

"For being out." Chris answered. "Duh. Anyways, for Course 2: Salt-Wax tacos!"

Interns gave the remaining contestants their tacos that looked like they were filled with Tofu. "Why is it called Salt-Wax?" Allanah asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Chris giggled.

Brook took the first bite and began coughing up a storm. "I-It's (cough, cough, cough) nothing but w- (cough, cough) a wax shell, and (cough, cough, cough) super salty tofu!"

"Ugh..." Allanah said as she held the taco up to her face.

"I'd just give up if I were you." Allanah whispered to Brook.

"As if!" Brook said as he continued to choke.

"Done!" Lux said as he opened his mouth.

 _Confessionals On_

Lux: "I've been to juvie, okay? That stuff is 9x as salty as this. I actually prefer these tacos."

 _Off_

"Done" Allanah said.

Brook just took his next bite as Allison finished her taco. "Done!" she said with a wide-open mouth.

"(Cough, cough, cough, cough) d- (Cough, cough) dang it!" Brook complained as Chris gave him a dunce hat.

"Course 2," Chris began, "Octopus Cereal!"

The interns placed bowls of cereal in front of everyone, but it only seemed to be 3 chunks. "What are these?" Allison asked.

The 3 chunks were just black dots. "Octopus eyes!" Chris answered. "... I can't even watch this..."

Chris turned away as the contestants began eating, meanwhile Brook began whispering into Allanah's ear. "I know you guys are up to something." Brook whispered. "But if you switch sides now, I'll take you to the final 3 with me. All you have to do is get rid of Joshua."

Allanah tried to ignore him, but couldn't help but consider his offer. "Just think about it." Brooks said.

 _Confessionals On_

Allanah: "That guy is as slippery as a butter covered eel! It's like every single moment is strategy to him!"

 _Off_

"Done!" Allison said as she opened her mouth. "It kinda tastes like pop rocks!" she said.

"Finished!" Allanah said.

"Looks like the dunce hat goes to Lux!" Chris announced.

"Crap." Lux said as he spit out an Octopus eye.

"So, ladies, for your final course: Hot Sauce and Mayonnaise Jello!" Chris announced.

"Uh, no." Allison said. "I drop out. I'll let Allanah have this one."

"Aww, seriously?" Chris said. "Well FINE then. Allanah, it's up to you. You have the night to decide who you're gonna eliminate. See you all at Elimination Valley!"

* * *

 _Elimination Valley_

"Final 5... You know, you were the last people I expected to make it this far." Chris said. "But whatever. Allanah, you choice?"

Allanah stood up. "The person I chose to go home is-"

"Don't just say it!" Chris interrupted. "Go slower! Give some suspense!"

"Fine!" Allanah restarted. "The person... I chose... To go home is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Yay, dots!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brook."

"Welp, ya heard the lady." Chris said.

"Yeah, that's to be expected." Brook said. "Well I guess there's no reason to hold this stuff back."

"Hold what back?" Lux asked.

"I lied about Eva, Theo was right, and you know that thing that was on your face during the art challenge? That was the name tag."

"YOU WHAT?!" Lux shouted.

"Yep." Brook nodded. "And with me being eliminated, I might as well admit it. No reason to keep it a secret anymore.

"Actually." Chris butted in. "There's going to be a Season 2."

"A Season WHAT?!" Brook shouted.

"Yeah, but I can't edit out history, so get to spinning the wheel!" Chris commanded.

Brook face palmed and spun the wheel as he received a death glare from Lux. The wheel slowly but surely landed on... Jet Ride Home.

"Ugh." Chris pouted as the jet landed from above.

Brook boarded the jet and looked back at the other campers before it took off. "Well... That happened." Brook said.

 _*Brook's Goodbye*_

 _*Play Slideshow*_

 _Brook: "I kinda knew I wasn't gonna get Allanah over on my alliance, it was a risky move. But, what'cha gonna do?.. Ugh, and that whole 'Season 2' thing caught me completely off guard. If I wanna get far next season, I'm gonna need to actually be nice to these people. I already know there's gonna be trust issues next season after what just happened, and pulling off all the crap I just did this season isn't going to do me well. Anyways, it's the final 4 now. I guess I'm on team Lux? I kinda regret doing all this crap to him, so... Whatever. Chris really knows how to make even a jet ride feel bad."_

 **The real reason Brook is out...**

 **It was just time for him to go. He was the antagonist, he wasn't going to make it to the finale... Outside of the peanut gallery. He made it pretty far, placed 5th out of 12. That's probably better than what I would've gotten if I was on this show... I imagine myself getting 9th/12... Or like 17th/22. So hats off to you, Brook.**

 **[QOTC]: How are you today? Completely off topic, completely random. Just, how are you today?**


	16. Episode 8: One

**A/N: Heya. Me again. I certainly hope that you didn't think this was over. Not when we're this close to the finale! Anyways, I'm glad to hear that the majority of you are (or were) feeling fine. In conclusion, here's episode 1 of the final 3 chapters!  
**

"Hi, I'm your host. Chris McLean." said the host with the most to the camera. "For the past couple of weeks, 12 campers have been staying at this island to participate in this new season of Total Drama. Their names were Ace, Allanah, Allison, Autumn, Brook, Eva, Jay, Joshua, Lunaro, Macy, Theo, and Sapphire. They were all here, competing for the grand prize of _$250,000_. After each challenge, one of them was sent home. Sapphire was first, followed by Eva, Macy, Autumn, Theo, Ace, Jay, and Brook. Now we're at the final 4, meaning only 4 of those campers remain: Allanah, Allison, Jay, and Lunaro. They've been through a _lot_ , trust me. I made sure. (Clips of Allanah pushing a gokart, Allison slowly eating a dog's ear, Lunaro getting covered in paint, Joshua freaking out in the Haunted Mansion, Allison and Allanah arguing, Theo tackling Lunaro off the waterfall, and multiple people intruding into Joshua's room). Yet despite all the troubles they've had, they've done surprisingly well for themselves! (Clips of Allanah getting rid of Brook once and for all, Allison and Jay playing some pretty great music together, Lunaro winning the Halloween challenge, and Joshua building an amazing ode to Chris [that still stands to this day]). Sadly, well not really, one more of them will be getting sent home tonight. So stay tuned to see what happens this time. I've got a whole lot in store for them today."

* * *

 _Episode Theme (One):_

One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do.

Two can be as bad as one,

it's the loneliest number since the number one.

No is the saddest experience that you'll ever know.

Yes, it's the saddest experience that you'll ever know.

'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do.

One is the loneliest number- worse than two.

* * *

 _Theo's Cabin (W/ Theo):_

"I guess Theo was right." Lux said as his DS dies. "Freaking Brook..."

 _Confessionals On_

Lux: "I've literally been listening to Brook the entire competition! It's mind racking that I didn't see through him the whole time! I mean, duh! It was so obvious!"

 _Off_

Just then, a card slid under Lux's door. With nothing distracting him, Lux quickly noticed it and picked it up. "Congratulations on reaching the final 4." Lux read aloud. "This is where the competition really gets difficult. All of the cabins have been locked with you inside of them. Until the finale, you and the other contestants are not allowed to communicate with each other in any way, shape, or form, if you're still here that is. In fact, you'll even be doing challenges 1 by 1. But luckily (for you), the wheel of elimination is no longer in use. Good Luck!"

Lux sighed and flipped over the card to see that Chris spent the least amount of money he could, writing these notes on the back of 'It's a girl!' cards. Lux collapsed on his bed. "I guess I didn't really have plans anyway."

 _Joshua's Cabin (W/ Joshua):_

"Finally." Joshua said as he just read the note.

He fell backwards on his bed. "Alone at last."

He began uncomfortably rolling around. "Exactly what I wanted..." Joshua said to himself.

Being unable to get comfortable, Joshua got out of his bed and got his sketch book. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling tired." he said to himself as he whipped out a pencil.

Minutes later, Joshua's pencil still hadn't touched paper. "Maybe I'm not feeling creative either..."

 _Confessionals On_

Joshua: "Okay, I came here wanting to just be alone and let whatever happens happen, but now that I'm getting what I wanted, I don't want it anymore! I miss the people busing through my door! I can't just transition back to solitude!"

 _Confessionals Off_

 _Allanah's Cabin (W/ Allanah)_

"Locked in my room?" Allanah said to herself. "I don't want to be alone!"

Allanah sighed as she began looking around her room for something to do. There wasn't much, just a magazine of Chris' best cameos on television, her bed, a small table, and two chairs. "Darn it Chris..." Allanah sighed as she sat down and began to look through the cameos.

 _Confessionals On_

Allanah: "Trust me, there are so many things I would rather do than read a magazine all about Chris... I bet he was planning this the whole time. He's probably laughing in his office right now saying something stupid like 'Ahahaha, they're actually reading my magazines! Intern, pass the popcorn!'"

 _Chris' Viewing Office_

"I do not sound like that!" Chris yelled as he finished his bowl of popcorn. "You, camera guy, get out of my face and make me some more!"

 _Off_

 _Allison's Cabin (W/ Allison)_

"Challenges one at a time?" Allison finished reading. "Good luck?"

Allison sighed and fell into a chair. "You're a mean one Mr. McLean." Allison said as she began strumming her guitar.

 _Confessionals On_

Allison: "I guess I really didn't know these people anyways, but the whole challenges one at a time? How are you supposed to tell if you're doing well or not when you can't compare yourself with others?"

 _Off_

* * *

 _Allanah's Turn_

About 10 minutes later, Allanah's door unlocked and she quickly flung the magazine behind her. Chris entered the room in peasant clothing, and Allanah almost burst out laughing. "Pfft, what's this?" Allanah asked, referring to his outfit.

"It's for today's challenge." Chris answered with a devilish grin that shut up Allanah.

Chris led Allanah to the challenge area, the docks. There was a giant fishing rod, and that's about it. "It's simple." Chris said. "This is challenge 1/2, and both of them will be based off Witch Trials! This one will be trial by water!"

"Is that legal!?" Allanah asked.

"If anything, it's _close_ to _almost_ being legal." Chris smiled as he hooked Allanah up to the fishing rod. "If you wanna give up, just tug on the line. But only the people who last the longest in both challenges will make it to the final 3."

Allanah nodded and Chris dunked her into the water.

She looked around, and it kinda seemed pretty nice for the first few seconds, it was like a really, really clean pool and Allanah only saw a single small fish. She squinted to notice that it wasn't a small fish, just a large fish really far away... Coming closer... and closer... and closer. Allanah tried to pull on the line, but since the water made her move slower and weaker, Chris barely felt it and assumed it was the tide. As the fish got closer, Allanah noticed it wasn't a regular fish. It was a _shark_. With her fight or flight instincts kicking in, she gave the fishing line an incredible tug, and Chris reeled her up. "THERE ARE SHARKS IN THE WATER!" Allanah shouted as she gasped for air.

"Well duh." Chris shrugged. "Sea creatures tend to live in the sea y'know. Anyways, you lasted 31.3 seconds. Now follow me to Elimination Valley for challenge 2."

"What, I don't get to dry off first?" Allanah asked.

"Oh, heheh, trust me. you'll definitely be drying off."

 _Elimination Valley_

Chris had Allanah tied up to a stake with a pile of sticks and twigs below her. "This one is my personal favorite." Chris grinned. "I hope you drank some of that water earlier!"

Chris threw a match onto the pile of wood, and Allanah began to panic. Allanah looked down and the fire seemed to be moving fast. She closed her eyes and began to sweat and cough due to the smoke. The fire singed the soul of her shoe. "Doing good my friend?" Chris taunted as he drank a glass of lemonade and turned up his air conditioner.

"Uh, no 'my friend', this fire just burned off my shoe!" Allanah snapped back. "I quit!"

"Great." Chris said as he threw the rest of his lemonade at Allanah and the fire. "39.9 seconds."

"I'm sure that's good enough, right?" Allanah reassured herself.

* * *

 _Lux's turn_

It wasn't long before Lux saw the same shark as Allanah. he began slowly running around under water as the shark chased him. Starting to get out of breath, he yanked on the fishing line and Chris pulled him up. "Exactly 34 seconds." Chris said. "Nice."

Lux ignored him as he began panting.

 _Elimination Valley_

Lux was tied to the same stake as Chris started the fire. "Easy peasy." Lux taunted. "You have _no_ idea about any of the reasons I've been sent to juvie."

"Fine then." Chris said. "Challenge accepted."

Chris turned his air conditioner around, and the fire got bigger while the fumes were blown into his face. "Never mind, never mind! I quit!" Lunaro coughed.

"That's what I thought." Chris said. "20.6 seconds."

* * *

 _Joshua's Turn_

"So... Any questions?" Chris asked as he hooked Joshua to the fishing line.

"Actually yeah, whe-"

Chris interrupted him by dunking him into the water, resulting in an almost instant tug on the line. Chris reeled Joshua back up, and he couldn't stop coughing. "When are you going to learn, Joshua." Chris said. "I don't care. 1.9 seconds."

 _Elimination Valley_

"Okay, I can do this." Joshua said to himself, still with a small cough as Chris started the fire. "You really blew the 1st challenge, so you gotta do well on this."

The fire quickly spread, the smoke making it hard for him to breathe. "I qu-" Joshua began before having another cough attack.

It wasn't long before he actually passed out, and the fire raged on. Chris, too busy reading his own magazine, didn't notice.

Five minutes later, Chris looked up to see how the camper was holding up, to see he fainted. Chris threw the lemonade at the fire quickly and called for the medic as Joshua slowly regained consciousness. "Good news, bad news." Chris said. "You have a few burns... Everywhere."

"A-And w-what's the good news?" Joshua asked.

"You got a time of 5 minutes and 22 seconds!"

Joshua passed out.

* * *

 _Allison's Turn_

Chris dunked Allison into the water to where the sharky friend already knew to expect the next contestant. At first sight of the shark, Allison gave the fishing line a good yank and Chris pulled her back up. "That was just terrible." Chris commented. "2.4 seconds."

"You can't just feed people to sharks!" Allison argued.

"I yanked you up, didn't I? Jeez."

 _Elimination Valley_

Chris started the fire and Allison was ready, she was holding her breath. Without the help of Allison's air, the fire didn't spread as fast.

The fire raged on for a good while before it began poking at her shoes. "I give up!" Allison shouted.

Chris nodded and emptied his lemonade over the fire. "Exactly 51.2 seconds." he announced. "Not too shabby."

* * *

 _The Announcement_

"Attention Campers." Chris said over the speaker while everyone was in their cabin. "The results are in. With the high score of 321.9 seconds in total, there's Joshua! In second place with 71.2 seconds in total... Allanah! The final two... Allison and Lunaro. Third place having 54.6 seconds and last having 53.6 seconds... Lunaro then Allison!"

"NOOOOO!" everyone heard Allison shout from her room.

"So, say goodbye to Joshua due to burn injuries!" Chris announced.

Allison slightly cheered in her room, barely making it by another day. Meanwhile, Chris stopped by Joshua's room for one final time.

Joshua was in a full body cast and a wheelchair with a suitcase on his lap.

Chris wheeled him to the docks where the boat arrived and pushed him on board.

"And then there were three." Chris said to the camera as the boat sailed away. "Stay tuned for more drama next time on Total Drama: Amateur Island!"

 _*Joshua's Goodbye*_

 _*Cue Slideshow*_

Joshua: [Insert muffled noises]

 _The Real Reason Joshua is out:_

 _Joshua (to me at least) really seemed like that underdoggy guy, yet in no elimination order did I have him win. He was always in 4th or 5th. And i never realized the fact that Joshua had lost plot in the story, so a quick apology to xXRocketShark216Xx for pointing that out. I'm sure I won't make this mistake again in season 2... And a quick shout out to Google Spreadsheet for a bunch of stuff. 3_

 _[QOTC1]: That's right! I have **2** QOTC's for you today! Question 1: Who do you want to see in the finale?_

 _[QOTC2]: And number 2: How many allusions to the canon seasons did you catch in this entire story? Haha, allusions... That's a vocab. word._

 **Elimination Order: Sapphire, Eva, Macy, Autumn, Theo, Ace/Jay, Brook, Joshua**

 **Final 3: Allison, Allanah, Lunaro**


	17. Episode 9: Mr Sandman

**A/N: ...What do you want?**

 **Oh right, the story. A-he-hem... But before I get started: everyone will be coming back in Season 2, all 12 contestants. But here's a question I have, would you prefer seeing these contestants go against 12 brand new ocs or 12 of the original cast? I'll leave that to the review section to decide. So without further ado, Episode 9!**

* * *

Episode Theme ( _Mr. Sandman)_

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him two lips like roses and clover

Tell him that his lonely nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman bring me a dream!

* * *

 _Allanah_

Allanah was laying on the floor in her cabin, her arms and legs spread out. "I'm going crazy in here!" Allanah shouted as she pulled at her hair. "There's absolutely nothing in her besides that dumb magazine!"

She turned over and looked at the magazine. "Dare I read it for a 5th time? NO!" she shouted as she through the magazine away from her. "LISTEN TO ME! I'm talking so different! This solitude is KILLING ME!"

She slapped herself. "GET. YOUR. CRAP. TOGETHER, ALLANAH." she said to herself.

Allanah got off the floor, looked in the mirror, and slapped herself. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET A LITTLE LONELINESS BREAK YOU! YOU'VE GOT THIS!"

She slapped herself again. "LOOK AT YOU. WHAT ARE YOU? A WINNER! THAT'S RIGHT. W-I-N-N-N, I MEAN W-I-N-N-E-R. WINNER! YOU SHALL OVERCOME!"

 _Allison_

"Am, G, Am, G, Dm, C..." Allison read aloud as she strummed her guitar. "I'll get this down in no time!"

She put down her guitar and began focusing more on her pop culture music book... If you can call it focusing. "I wonder what Jay's doing right now..." Allison said. "Is he rewatching episodes? I hope he is... It'd be so much easier than trying to tell him how I feel."

Allison put her book down. "Y'know, I kinda like this whole solitude thing. I think it has a pretty good affect on me... Except for the talking to myself part... Ahem."

She sighed. "I wonder how the others are holding up..."

 _Lunaro_

"Of course I'll join your Mystery Dungeon Team!" Lux said.

With his DS out of battery, he began using origami Pokémon. Apparently, it was a Luxray, a Wartortle, and a Gengar. The Wartortle supposedly took Luxray to the side to talk with him. "I'd leave if I were you!" Wartortle whispered. "Gengar isn't as nice as he seems!"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Luxray denied.

"Rawr, I'm evil!" Gengar said before pummeling Wartortle.

"What?! Oh no!" Luxray shouted.

Lux made electric sound effects (that sounded more like teeth being brushed) and made Gengar have spasms. "I though you were good!" Luxray.

"Pfft, no." Gengar responded.

Then Gengar and Wartortle left Luxray on his own. "...This is surprisingly therapeutic..." Lux said to himself before crumpling up the Gengar and throwing it away.

Just then, Chris busted through his door. "CHALLENGE TIME... Lux?" Chris said as he noticed the origami dolls he had.

The two shared an awkward moment of silence. "I'm gonna act like you aren't doing that." Chris said. "Now hurry up, this obstacle course wont complete itself.

* * *

 _Lunaro's Turn_

Chris and Lunaro were at the top of the waterfall where what looked like a Wipeout course was set up. "Challenge is simple." Chris began. "The eliminated campers will be voting on which contestant they want to see in the final two. However, the fastest person to complete the obstacle course shall begin. Oh, but falling into the water, and henceforth off the waterfall, means disqualification from immunity. So ready... Start!"

Lux ran up a ramp to meet face to face with a rock climbing wall. "Easy peesy!" he said as he quickly began climbing with ease.

His left hand had reached for a rock, only for it to retreat back into the wall. He almost fell backwards, but he quickly grabbed onto another one. "Nice try, Chris!" he said as he reached the top.

Now he was at a zipline... With no T-Bar. Lux looked down and gulped. He looked down at his hands and knew that he would probably let go from rope burn. He looked at his clothes and knew they would tear if he used them. He looked at his feet and he knew the line was to thin to even think about using it as a tightrope to walk on. So, he went with the best idea he could think of. He climb on top of the slim rope and it dipped down in front of him. Thanks to gravity, he began moving across, his only sacrifice only being that he gave himself a HUGE wedgie.

Once he was on the other side, he got off the line feeling unbelievably uncomfortable, only to notice he was on a turning platform. As carefully as he could, he hopped from platform to platform. It wasn't long before he made it to platform 5, a long jump to a normal, golden platform. When the platform was at the right angle, he jumped to the gold and landed without flaw. "TIME!" Chris shouted. "3 minutes, 47 seconds!"

 _Allanah's Turn_

Chris and Allanah were at the top of the waterfall, and Allanah had applied some camouflage lines under her eyes. "I CAN DO THIS." Allanah said to herself.

"Ready... Start!" Chris shouted.

Allanah took off and came head to head with the rock wall. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN MY WAY!" Allanah shouted as she went up the wall double-time.

She was at the top of the wall when she saw the zipline. She spat into her hands and rubbed them together before using them to ride the line. Sure, it burned a bit, but Allanah was determined.

However, determination does not help your balance. Allanah didn't notice her platform was turning, and it was almost to late when she jump. She made it to platform 2, only to lose balance and fall. "And DISQUALIFIED!" Chris shouted down the waterfall as Allanah fell.

 _Allison's Turn_

Chris and Allison were at the top of the waterfall. "I'm sure I've got reputation." Allison said after Chris finished explaining the rules. "No pressure, right?"

Chris shook his head. "That's not what you should be thinking. You should be thinking 'do the others have better reputation'. But that's none of my business. Ready, Start!"

Allison gulped before she came to the rock wall. A few rocks retracted here and there, but Allison surely (yet slowly) made it to the top. She looked at the zipline and looked at her hands. "You guys are pretty strong, right?" she said referring to her hands. "Yeah, guitar strings are skinnier than this!"

She grabbed the zipline and began to go across, only to realize she underestimated the pain. She fell off midway through the zipline and splashed into the water. "DISQUALIFIED!" Chris shouted.

 _Elimination Valley (With Everyone )_

Lux, Allanah, and Allison each came to Elimination Valley... To find all the other campers waiting. Ace, Autumn, Brook, Eva, Jay, Joshua, Macy, Theo, and Sapphire. All of them! The three were pleasantly shocked to see that they saw their old company again after being locked in solitude for so long.

There were three empty seats. One between Macy and Jay where Allison sat, one between Joshua and Ace where Allanah sat, and one between Theo and Eva where Lux sat.

"I missed you guys so much!" Allison said.

"Aw, I missed you too!" Macy responded.

Jay blushed. "Just for the record, I _was_ rewatching the episodes."

Allison began to blush as Macy gave them alone time. "That's nice to hear." Allison said quietly.

"You really changed..." Ace said referring to the new make up, but Allanah just sighed.

"Oh, you're being nice now?" she said.

"There was a misunderstanding." Ace said. "Sorry."

Allanah sighed again. "It's fine."

Then she giggled. "How's my little buddy doing?" she said, referring to Joshua.

"I-Im fine." Joshua stuttered. "Nice to be out of solitude though."

"Oh? So you've gotten used to being social?" Allanah asked.

Joshua blushed. "I guess so."

Theo gave Lux an evil smile, and Lux knew what it meant.

"So, uh... I may've been wrong about a few things..." Lux began. "So... Uh... Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Theo said with a regular smile.

"Same here." Eva said.

"Okay all of you, let's not forget that there's a reason I have all of you here." Chris announced. "It's time to announce the 2 finalists. First, for being the only contestant to complete the obstacle course, Lux is automatically in the final 2."

"Yes!" Lux cheered.

"Now, you two, Allanah and Allison. A and A. Al and Al. All and All. Your comrades have already chosen for who they want to win." Chris explained.

 _Voting Clips_

Sapphire: "I really don't know these people... They weren't on my team, AND I was voted out first so that doesn't really help... But going by the way they played... I'm going to vote for Allanah to move on."

Eva: "Allanah all the way. She's the one who avenged me! Ahem, so to speak."

Macy: "Of course I'm voting for Allison! She's the best friend that I've made here!"

Autumn: "I'm on team Allanah. She's a pretty nice girl, right?"

Theo: "Uh... It was Allison who originally wanted Brook out, but it was Allanah who really carried out the plan, so I cast my vote for Allanah."

Ace: "After seeing what _actually_ was happening, I'm kinda embarrassed. So I'm gonna vote for Allanah to set things straight."

Jay: "I'm definitely voting Allison. Especially now..."

Brook: "Ugh, I really set myself up for a bad second season... If Allanah didn't get me out, it wouldn't be like this. I'm gonna have to vote for Allison, just to spite Allanah."

Joshua: "Uhh... Th-This is a tough decision... Allanah's a friend but Allison was my patient... What am I saying? I'm voting for Allanah."

 _End Clips_

"So, Sapphire, if you would announce the results..." Chris said.

Sapphire stood up from her seat. "Right. With votes of 6 against 3... Allanah's going to the finale!"

"WOOHOO!" Allanah shouted, jumping out of her seat.

Meanwhile, Allison's eyes grew misty. "Hey, you did great." Jay comforted.

"You _really_ did!" Macy said. "Don't be so sad!"

Allison sniffled. "Sure... But to come this far to get nothing..."

"You didn't get nothing!" Jay countered.

"Yeah, you got us!" Macy continued.

"And we're finally at the finale!" Chris announced. "Allanah vs Lunaro, who would've thought this would be the big finish? Well let's see which one of these contestants will beat the other one in the season finale of Total Drama: Amateur Island!"

* _Allison's Goodbye*_

 _*Cue Slideshow*_

Allison: "I _actually_ made it to the final 3. I'm proud of myself! I really am. Sure, I was a little down for a bit after being eliminated, but I've got friends to help me up... I wonder what the future's gonna be like for me and Jay..."

 _The real reason Allison is out..._

 _Hehehe... It's reveal time! You know what effected the elimination order? The 'A or B' question and the 'Do you think they will win' question. If you answered yes to the latter, you're character was doomed to lose. The A or B question was to categorize characters. A characters would be eliminated episode, B characters the next. You guys out there played a bigger role than you expected. Allison's answers were "A" and "Yeah". She went far, but the second answer doomed her. Meanwhile, Lux had "A" and "I think his Pokémon obsession will get him kicked out in the first 3 challenges..." and Allanah had "B" and "Nope XD". So kudos to you guys, you passed my test. How dare you lack faith in your character! I shall let them make it to the finale just to spite you!_

 _[QOTC]: Do you want to see brand new OC's in the sequel or do you want to see some original cast members? Regardless, all 12 of the Amateurs will reappear and crossover._

 ** _Elimination Order: Sapphire, Eva, Macy, Autumn, Theo, Ace/Jay, Brook, Joshua, Allison_**

 ** _Final 2: Lunaro vs Allanah. Cast your votes!_**

 _Final note: just so you know, the 'do you think your character will win' question will not apply in season 2. Anybody can win. :D_


	18. Episode 10: Hello, Goodbye

**_A/N: Wow... This is it. The final chapter... The finale... Well, here goes..._**

* * *

Episode Theme ( _Hello_ , _Goodbye_ ):

You say "yes", I say "no."

You say "stop", and I say "go, go, go!"

Oh no.

You say "goodbye" and I say "hello."

"hello, hello."

I don't know why you say "goodbye", I say "hello."

"hello, hello."

I don't know why you say "goodbye", I say "hello."

I say "high", you say "low"

You say "why", and I say "I don't know!"

Oh no.

You say "goodbye", and I say "hello."

* * *

"Yo!" greeted Chris at the docks. "My name is Chris McLean, host of the Total Drama Series. Today, we have the most important episode yet! The _finale_! That's right! This is the end! 12 campers came to this island not too many weeks ago, and now we are at our final 2! Lunaro: The Pokémon-Crazed Criminal, and Allanah: The Party Loving Partier! An unlikely finale, I know. Nevertheless, this is it! The _final_ episode of Total Drama: Amateur Island!"

 _Confessionals On_

Allanah: "My time here on the island? AMAZING! Stressful, but still amazing!"

Lunaro: "I wouldn't say exactly 'sucked'... Yes I would."

Allanah: "I met some pretty cool people to hang out with! (Slideshow of Ace, Autumn and Joshua's smiling pictures.)

Lunaro: "I probably could've met better people... (Slideshow of Brook, Theo, and Eva's angry pictures.)

Allanah: "Though it kind of fell apart in the end... (Clips of Autumn voting for Joshua, Ace voting for Joshua, and Joshua voting for Autumn.)

Lunaro: "But it kinda put itself back together in the end... (Clip of Lux talking with Eva and Theo after the Obstacle Course)

Allanah: "The worst part? The challenges. Duh." (Pushing a gokart, Falling off a waterfall twice, Eating a dog's ear)

Lunaro: "The worst part was definitely the people." (Brook stealing Lux's name tag, Theo throwing paint on Lux)

Allanah/Lunaro: "But now that I made it this far, I might as well win!"

 _Confessionals Off_

Allanah and Lux were back at the race track from episode one, except with a peanut gallery split into two sides. Each side had a flag corresponding to it, one with Allanah's face, and the other with Lux's. On team Lux were Eva, Theo and Brook, while everyone else (Ace, Allison, Autumn, Jay, Joshua, Macy and Sapphire) were all on team Allanah. Meanwhile, Chris was in between them equipped with a starting pistol. "This challenge is simple!" Chris explained. "Hard, but simple!"

Lux and Allanah were already in sprinting positions. "Along the track will be miniature versions of the past challenges. After each challenge, you should be getting a key." Chris explained. "In front of them are name tags with instructions inside of them. Follow the instructions, and the first person back to the start will win the grand prize!"

The eliminated contestants cheered. "On your marks... Get set... GO!" Chris shouted as he shot the pistol into the air.

The two took off, Lunaro getting the early lead. Lunaro got to the first stop which was a kiosk with two barrels, one with his face on it. He read the nametag aloud. "Welcome to the Halloween challenge! Inside the barrel with your face, there is a key." Lunaro murmured.

He stuffed his hand into the barrel with his face, only to feel a very familiar feeling. A slippery, slimey feelling. He looked into the barrel to see _snakes_ , a whole lot of them, one in particular crawling up his arm. "GAH!" Lux shouted as he shook off the slippery reptile.

"That's right, Lux! Give 'em a good SNAKE!" Allanah said as she reached into her barrel.

"haha, puns!" Lux sarcastically said before kicking over his barrel.

"That works too... I guess." Allanah mumbled as Lux ran away with his key.

Allanah felt cushiony things in her barrel. She peeked in, and quickly looked away. "Freaking CLOWNS." She complained.

Inside her barrel were a bunch of killer clown dolls, each holding little play knives. "No Allanah." She said to herself, beginning to give herself a pep talk. "You've made it this far, some crazy... Freaky... Blood-craving clowns are not going to stop you..."

"Is she talking to herself?" Autumn asked from the peanut gallery.

"She started doing that ever since the solitary thing." Allison explained.

"Just close your eyes and..." Allanah said as she shut her eyes and thrust her hand back into the barrel.

She quickly felt the key and sprinted off. "I can't believe I just did that!" she said to herself, almost bursting out into laughter from unexpectancy.

Meanwhile, Lunaro was already at the next kiosk. "Welcome to the Popularity Contest... Choose the key that is the least liked color by most people." Lux read aloud.

He looked down to see a pink key, a blue key, and a red key. "Obvious!" Lux said as he ran off with the pink one.

Allanah arrived at the kiosk, starting to run out of breath. "Least liked color... Most people..." She panted.

She saw that the only color missing was the pink key from Lux's side. "If I'm wrong, at least he'll be wrong too." she said to herself as she grabbed the pink key.

Lux was the first to the next challenge. "Welcome to Water Resistance... Bob for the key in the barrel." Lux read. "Great. More barrels."

He popped his head in and closed his eyes while feeling around with his face for the key. Meanwhile, Allanah just arrived. "Bob for a key? Easy!"

She quickly popped her head in and out with a key in her mouth before moving on. "What the heck?!" Lux said as he came back up to gasp for air, just to see Allanah run off.

He put on his 'game face' as he dunked his head back into the water and fished for the key. It took a bit, but he eventually got it and sprinted after Allanah.

They both arrived at the next kiosk at the same time, equally out of breath. Behind it were two interns. "Trivia! Answer 2 questions correctly!" They both read.

A projector displayed questions on a screen in the kiosk. 'Who was the first person eliminated?'

"Sapphire!" They both said.

'Who played the drums?'

"Theo!" Answered the two of them.

The interns looked at each other and shrugged before deciding to give them both keys. They both ran off at a speed where they would be lagging behind if the other person decided to go at a normal running rate.

They both made it to the next kiosk. "Eating challenge! Eat 12 Monkey Brain Sushi Rolls!" They both read.

They both slowly and painfully ate their rolls before grabbing their respective keys and dashing off. However, Allanah stopped for a minute to throw up behind some bushes, meaning Lunaro made it to the next kiosk first.

The next kiosk was actually on fire. "Reach your hand through the flames and grab the key." Lunaro read.

Allanah caught up to him just as he dashed off with a singed arm and key in hand. Despite there being pain, Allanah quickly grabbed the key and moved on. Allanah just managed to catch up to Lux at the final kiosk.

The only thing at the kiosk was nothing. "Welcome to the last challenge. But instead of an obstacle course, what about a racing course?" they read aloud.

The two looked at each other before Allanah sprinted away. Lux put in twice the effort as he chased after her. "GO! GO! GO!" could be heard from the peanut gallery as everyone cheered for who they wanted to win.

Allanah began to slow down as she got out of breath, allowing Lux the perfect opportunity to pass by her. Lux double timed his double time and passed the finish line _right_ before Allanah, and everyone cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS LUX!" Chris announced.

"YESSS!" Lux shouted as he jumped into the air.

"What?" Allanah said as she fell on her knees in exhaustion. "No!"

"Actually... She's right." Chris said.

"W-What?" Lux asked, completely bewildered.

"Yeah." Chris continued. "I believe the rules in challenge #01 stated to fish the key out the barrel, not to knock it over with your foot."

"B-But... That means..."

"Exactly!" Chris interrupted. " **Allanah is the real winner of Total Drama: Amateur Island!** "

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Allanah shouted as she jumped off the ground.

"So that means the 250,000 dollars are all yours!" Chris said. "Have any plans on what you're going to do with it?"

"I'm openin' a restaurant dedicated to partying! WOOO!" she declared as her supporters circled around her and cheered.

"I... I just lost..." Lux said as he dropped to his knees in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said. "That's great, but you all have a season 2 to prepare for! With the plane ready to go again, we'll be going around the world! So, that means you, viewer. Stay tuned. Check back for Total Drama: **Advanced Tour**!"

 _A/N: And that's the end of that... Allanah is victorious, kudos to her creator: TheDaffodilQueen. Hey, wanna know some trivia? Allanah was sent through pm's and Lux was sent through review! That information is worthless, I just thought that that might be interesting..._

 _Anyways, that's the title. Total Drama: Advanced Tour. 26 contestants, 12 Amateurs, 12 Canon, and (due to constant nagging from a certain person) 2 newbies. See you next time. TechniqueFantasy is done here._


End file.
